Hollow Threats
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A mysterious man drags Ichigo into a strange world. When a group of new fighters is joined on one side by Ichigo and a few friend while the other is joined by a list of powerful hollows, what will Ichigo do to stop the ensuing war? And what will a certain blonde ninja do to aid his new friends? Unsure about pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This is only my second bleach story so please be nice but feel free to call me out on my mistakes. It's after the Fullbring stuff in Bleach and after Pein's attack on Konoha in Naruto. It's also AU so don't expect the details of each timeline to match up just right. Plus I still haven't read or watched Bleach.

* * *

Stranger Danger

Ichigo stepped into Urahara's candy shop and looked around. Kenpachi was present, along with Rukia, Urahara, and Shinji.

"What's this about?" Ichigo questioned referring to being summoned to the candy shop in the middle of class.

"We need your help," Rukia stated.

"What, fighting a Hollow?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not exactly," Rukia sighed. "There's...someone, going around fighting and defeating Shinigami, Vizards, even Hollows, seemingly at random. Every time one is defeated, they go missing. The only reason we know anything about it is because Shinji saw him fighting Lisa and defeat her before the man, or whatever he was, blasted him and knocked him out. I caught a glimpse of the same man later on when I was looking for Byakuya, who has also gone missing."

"Your brother got beat?" Ichigo blinked. "I'm sorry."

"Not that I want to interrupt, but there's a bit of a problem with this," Kenpachi stated.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"He also apparently defeated Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Shunski, Ukitake, Amagai, and a list of others," Kenpachi stated. "He's been searching for Yamamoto, I'm guessing, and will try to kill him as well."

"That would not work out well for anyone," Ichigo sighed. "Anything else?"

"Nel was defeated," Shinji spoke up.

"She's missing?" Ichigo questioned.

"No," Shinji sighed shaking his head. "If she was I'd say she just went back to Hueco Mundo. I know she was defeated because I found her corpse pinned to the wall over our doorway with her own zanpakuto."

"I see," Ichigo sighed. "I take it we'll be hunting him down."

"Good guess," Urahara nodded. "No one here, you included, is allowed to engage this guy alone. We have no way of knowing how strong he is."

"Just remember what Aizen did to us when he fought all of the Vizard, Captains, and Ichigo at once," Kenpachi stated shivering.

"Us?" Ichigo blinked looking at him. "You weren't even there."

"Okay you then," Kenpachi shrugged. "Anyway, Like Urahara said, no one fights him and no one travels alone except me."

"I'll stick with Rukia then," Ichigo sighed. "We're going to go check on Yamamoto to make sure that he's not in danger. Shinji, you and Urahara go get the rest of the Vizard and as many Shinigami as you can. Tell them to search for the man, carefully. The less beaten the better. And Shinji, what does he look like?"

"You'll know him when you see him," Shinji stated. "He wears a strange cloak and an orange mask. Be careful, Lisa couldn't even land a hit. It was hard to tell from the distance I was at while they were fighting but it definitely looked like he managed to dodge all of her attacks. And she was pissed about it."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded. "We'd better get moving."

"We'll have to take the Dangai," Rukia stated. "I don't have a Hell Butterfly with me."

"Terrific," Ichigo sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

Rukia nodded and they both left. Urahara and Shinji both left to collect the remaining Vizard and Kenpachi left the shop to gather nearby Shinigami who were in false bodies.

* * *

Ichigo looked around and sighed. He wasn't sure why, but the Dangai always depressed him. He looked over at Rukia and saw her looking around worriedly.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"The Kototsu should be sweeping the Dangai today," Rukia stated. "But it's gone."

"Maybe it's just not here," Rukia stated.

"Maybe," Rukia agreed. "Come on. We should hurry."

The two began to sprint through the Dangai as fast as they could but skidded to a stop when they saw two people ahead who looked perfectly calm, aside from their evil grins.

"What luck," one chuckled. "Just the one the boss was looking for."

"Yep," the other chuckled. "And a new slave too. He's going to enjoy you."

Both were dressed in black jumpsuits with complete masks and black chest plates that looked to be leather or something similar.

"Out of our way!" Ichigo snapped drawing his sword.

"Fancy zanpakuto," on laughed drawing a pair of knives with ring pommels, and leaf-shaped blades that curved backward like mini scimitar blades. "Let me guess, Shikai? You'll need a lot more than that."

He suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, slashing at him, only for Rukia to block it with her own zanpakuto. Ichigo charged forward and slashed at the other man who easily sidestepped the blade then slammed a knee into Ichigo's stomach, launching him away while his zanpakuto crashed to the ground.

"Pathetic," the man chuckled. "Show us what you're made of, Boy."

Ichigo stood and charged again, throwing a punch, which the man blocked, while kicking his Shikai into the air and grabbing it, slashing at the man who extended a knife like the other man's and blocked it before kicking Ichigo away.

"Fine then," Ichigo growled holding his zanpakuto out in front of him, making Rukia and the second man stop their fight to watch. "Bankai!"

Black spiritual energy shot up around him, leaving him holding his Bankai and he darted forward, cutting the man he had been fighting in half instantly.

"Oh shit!" the other man gasped running away from Ichigo.

"Hakuren!" Rukia, who had been preparing an attack while her opponent watched Ichigo's fight, shouted sending a burst of cold air at him.

The air froze him solid, stopping him in his tracks and Ichigo smirked.

"Come on," Rukia said running past him. "We need to move!"

He followed and after a time, they finally reached the Soul Society and turned toward where they could sense the Head-Captain's Spiritual Power. Yamamoto was fighting. They were late.

"I'm going on ahead!" Ichigo called as he sped past Rukia, easily outpacing her. "See if you can find some captains on the way but don't take too long!"

Rukia nodded and Ichigo sprinted through the streets toward the First Division HQ. Just as he neared the entrance, most of the headquarters exploded in a massive fireball before it went out, leaving Yamamoto lying on the ground with a man over him, holding his sword with the blade pointed down toward Yamamoto's throat.

"I would send you too but I suspect that he would have a bit of trouble finding a use for you, or a way to restrain your power," the man over him, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, spoke, more to himself than anything. "So, I suppose I will just bring him the weapon. I thank you for giving me the full power, by the way."

The blade, which should have burned the man into nothingness long before he could take it, looked like a worn, ancient katana with a badly scorched blade. Ichigo began to sprint forward but before he could even get a forth of the way, the man spun, revealing an orange mask with a spiral design around his right eye, which was the only one visible. The man pointed the sword at Ichigo, making him skid to a stop as the man stared at him, his eye having a red iris and three tomoe shaped marks around his pupil at even intervals.

"Wait your turn Ichigo Kurosaki," the man instructed calmly. "I'm almost finished. Do not be impatient."

And with that, the man spun back around and drove the sword through Yamamoto's face as Yamamoto reached up toward the sword. Yamamoto instantly turned to ash and fell away while the man turned toward Ichigo, holding the sword in front of himself.

"Now then," the man spoke. "I suppose I should thank you for sparing me the trouble of tracking you down. I should also warn you that I have quite a lot of experience fighting your kind. I killed that slutty bitch, what was it, Nelliel To Odelschwanck? Not to mention that half-breed bitch Lisa Yadomaru, your greatest warrior, the man who fancied himself Gaara, the best team your pathetic military had, the boy that wanted to be an ice dragon and his girlfriend, and that brat with Mini-Dick-Syndrome that could shoot flames out of his massively over-sized sword. If you think you can defeat me without the sword, feel free to try."

"Not while you're holding that," Ichigo stated staring at Yamamoto's blade. "Put that down, and I'll kill you."

The man chuckled and the sword suddenly began to spiral around the air, seeming to be sucked into the man's eyes before another came out, much the same way. This one, however, was a bit shorter and looked like short tsurugi with three jutte-like prongs extending from the blade, two on the front and one on the back.

"That's Hinamori's!" Ichigo shouted. "What, do you keep the sword everyone you fight uses?"

"Only those I can use," the man shrugged. "Observe."

He swung the sword and sent a gigantic fireball flying at Ichigo. Ichigo slashed it and cut it in half before the man appeared in front of him and slashed him across the chest. Ichigo leapt away, suffering only a small scratch, only to be blasted by a fireball. When the smoke cleared, the man looked around for Ichigo. He was gone, however.

"Damn," the man sighed. "And to think, you almost got away."

He turned to Ichigo, who was standing about a hundred feet away, seconds from a turn. Ichigo sighed and turned around as the man drove Hinamori's sword through his stomach. Ichigo blinked in surprise and the man ripped the sword out then stepped back.

"Shame," the man sighed. "I thought you would be a challenge. What a shame."

The man turned to walk away just before black spiritual energy flew past him along with a strong gust of wind. He stopped, sensing the change and turned around slowly, seeing that Ichigo now had white skin with a hole through the center of his chest and black lines spider-webbing out from it, and a thick black line running down through each eye then turning in a forty five degree angle at the cheekbones. Long orange hair extended down his back and a pair of sharp horns jutted out from the sides of his head and forward.

The man grinned behind his mask and turned all the way around as Ichigo watched him with his completely black eyes. The man fired a blast of fire at Ichigo experimentally only for Ichigo to fire off a Getsuga Tensho, blasting straight through the fireball and then through the man. Ichigo roared in triumph for a moment before the Getsuga Tensho passed the man, leaving him unscathed.

"Impressive," the man stated. "That would have hurt, were I someone else."

Ichigo roared in rage and charged forward, slashing at the man, only for the blade to pass completely through the man. The man spun and slashed him across the back. Ichigo roared and spun, slashing at him again only for the blade to pass through him again. Ichigo roared in rage and began rapid firing Getsuga Tensho, succeeding only in blasting several dozen buildings around them, leveling them all. Just as the man slashed Ichigo's sword arm and grabbed him by the throat, Rukia and all of the remaining captains, with the exception of Kenpachi, arrived.

"Drop him!" Rukia shouted.

"Or what?" the man questioned as Ichigo began to spiral and stretch through the air.

Then, Ichigo and his Bankai were gone. The captains all charged at once, but before they arrived, the man sank into the ground, disappearing.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

The Monster and the Sage

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in a tree with his Bankai impaled just above his head. The last thing he remembered was the man injuring his now healed sword arm and catching him by the throat. Then nothing.

Ichigo pulled his Bankai out of the ground and returned it to its Shikai form then rolled over and dropped to the ground. The moment his feet touched the ground, someone shot out of the trees and slashed at him with a katana. He blocked it, noting the woman's grey leather armor, black clothing, and white and white and red cat-style mask. He jumped back and avoided a second slash then sidestepped a third and placed the edge of his blade to her throat.

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned.

"I should be asking you that given you're trespassing on our land," she stated.

"I just woke up here," Ichigo stated. "I was attacked and-"

He was cut off by a second one of the girl appearing behind him and attacking him. The first turned into a cloud of smoke and Ichigo spun, blocking the attack before kicking her away just as a boy in orange pants and an orange sweatshirt with black across the shoulders and down the arms then down the zipper and spiky blond hair landed between them, hurling a knife at Ichigo. Ichigo deflected it and the boy narrowed his eyes at him

"Go, Yugao," the boy instructed. "I'll handle this."

The woman nodded and left and Ichigo pointed his sword at the boy.

"Don't start this," Ichigo warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"And you think I am?" the boy snorted. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I do not appreciate people attacking my friends."

"She attacked me," Ichigo stated. "My name is Ichigo and I was dragged here by the guy that killed all of my friends."

"Even if that's true, attacking mine is not okay," Naruto stated. "I'll give you a choice. Leave, or I kick your ass."

"Oh I would love to see you try that," Ichigo snorted. "And boy would It be fun to see you fail. You don't get it. If I'm here, my friends could be here. I'm going to find them. If I have to go through you, so be it."

Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles then hurled a few shuriken at him. Ichigo slashed them out of the air as Naruto created a clone of him self which turned into a massive version of the shuriken. Before he could throw it, Ichigo appeared behind him and placed his sword on Naruto's shoulder. Just then, a second Naruto appeared behind him, pressing a knife to his back. Ichigo grinned and straightened to his sword as the first Naruto disappeared.

"Bankai," Ichigo muttered as his spiritual energy shot up around him and left his Bankai in his sword.

Ichigo spun, slashing at Naruto who vanished in a cloud of smoke as another with a spinning ball of blue energy in the palm of his hand dropped from a tree and charged at him.

"What is that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Chakra!" Naruto shouted. "Just like what appeared around you when you summoned that sword. Now, suck this! Rasengan!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as his sword, now surrounded by his attack met Naruto's attack and both exploded into a massive ball of smoke and dust.

When it cleared, Ichigo looked behind him just as another two Narutos, these two together holding a much larger Rasengan slammed the attack into Ichigo's chest. The explosion sent him flying away. Ichigo collapsed once he had finally stopped and pushed himself up, barely able to move from the blast.

"Okay, I admit," Ichigo grinned. "That was impressive. Let's take this up a notch."

He held a hand in front of his face and black spiritual energy shot out, covering his face before he ripped it away leaving his hollow mask.

"I really don't want to do this after what happened against that guy," Ichigo muttered standing and cracking his neck. "So let's make this quick."

He fired a Getsuga Tensho at Naruto and Naruto didn't move. After a moment, a red sleeveless cloak with black flames at the bottom appeared on him along with an orange pigmentation around his eyes. Then, Naruto held his hand out and the Getsuga Tensho broke apart on his hand. Ichigo stared at him i shock then sprinted forward. Before he could reach Naruto, Naruto kicked him, sending him flying away. Ichigo landed on his feet just as Naruto fell from the sky with a Rasengan in each hand.

"Sage Art, Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto shouted driving the Rasengan down at Ichigo.

Ichigo leapt past Naruto, avoiding the attack then spun and blasted him with a Getsuga Tensho. The explosion blasted a massive crater in the area and sent Naruto flying before Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ichigo spun around to see Naruto and two clones forming a Rasengan with several blades of chakra spinning around them like a big shuriken.

Wind Style, Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted hurling the attack at Ichigo with blinding speed.

Inside the explosion, billions or more tiny blades of energy and wind shredded at Ichigo's body as the concussion threw Naruto back. Finally it ended and Ichigo began to fall from the mile or so in the air the attack had carried him. His robes were shredded, his mask gone. As he fell, black spiritual energy flew off of his body and the mask reformed followed by the horns, then the rest of the body. Suddenly images were flashing in front of his eyes like a movie in fast forward. Him blasting Naruto with a Getsuga Tensho. Naruto attacking him with a Rasengan the size of a house. Himself kicking Naruto away to get enough room for a Cero. Lisa Yadomaru standing in the way of his sword, defending Naruto.

Ichigo instantly froze his Bankai resting against Lisa's forehead, close enough to split a fly in half but not harming her. Then, his hollow body fell away and Ichigo took a step backward staring at Lisa in surprise. She was pale from almost dying but was otherwise unharmed.

"Lisa," Ichigo breathed falling to his knees in exhaustion from his fight and being a hollow. "You're alive."

"Yes," Lisa nodded kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Ichigo nodded. "Why are you...how did you...get here?"

"No idea," Lisa stated. "Come on. Me and the others will explain at the village. Naruto, this is the friend we were telling you about."

"Oh," Naruto nodded. "Sorry about the misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Ichigo growled. "I almost just killed you!"

"Actually you almost just killed Lisa," Naruto pointed out. "Come on. I'll have Granny Tsunade heal you."

Ichigo stood and almsot fell before Lisa caught him. Then, she followed Naruto back to his village where they would be stating until they could get home.

* * *

Read and review. Allow me to clarify my relationship request. I need suggestions for Naruto and Ichigo's pairings. Naruto could be with almost any girl in Naruto, that makes sense, or with Lisa. Ichigo can be with Lisa, or just about any female in all of Naruto. Hinamori is off limits as she will be with Hitsugaya and Hinata is off limits to Ichigo. Aside from that, I will accept anyone. Basically, this was to say, no Orihime, Rukia, Nel, or IchigoXHinata.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Teamwork

Ichigo looked around the room. Naruto was there, along with Lisa, Tsunade, the leader of the village they were in along with the best healer Ichigo had ever met, and so were Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Shunsui, Ukitake, and someone from the village named Shikaku who was apparently the best tactician in the village.

"So, this guy that attacked us, Madara, he has the ability to transport things cross-dimensionally and that is likely what he did to us?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes," Hitsugaya nodded. "That's pretty much the only explanation. We've been searching for anyone that got caught but so far this is it. Do you know of anyone else?"

"Well, Amagai got got," Ichigo stated. "Along with Byakuya, a bunch of Hollows, apparently, and he killed Yamamoto and took his Bankai."

"He what?" Hinamori gasped. "But that's impossible!"

"Apparently not," Ichigo growled. "I tried to get there in time to help him but I was too late."

"If he was able to kill Yamato, you'd have been no use," Shunsui stated. "I wanted to ask though, didn't Amagai die?"

"Apparently he returned," Ichigo shrugged. "Did the rest of you have your attacks pass right through the fucker?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya nodded. "I encased him in crystal and he just stepped out of it. Apparently that's pretty common for him."

"If he attacks, he'd have to solidify," Shikaku stated. "That would have to be when you attack him. Anyway, I'm not here to catch you up. Lady Tsunade, I came to report on the sightings to the west."

"What's new?" Tsunade questioned.

"Something's coming," Shikaku stated.

"Sighting?" Ichigo questioned looking to his friends.

"We think they may have seen one of ours but we can't find them," Ukitake stated. "Based on what you've said, it may have been a Hollow."

"Lady Tsunade!" another man from the village shouted running into the room.

He and Shikaku both wore green vests and this new man had a blue shirt under it with the sleeves rolled up, blue pants, blue gloves with armored backs, and a forehead with a leaf carved into the forehead protector down over his left eye. He had spiky silver hair and his visible eye betrayed a massive amount of panic.

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned sensing his fear.

"We're under attack!" the man informed her, gasping for breath. "They're tearing us apart!"

Everyone instantly sprinted out of the building and saw explosion on the far side of the village but Ichigo and his friends all recognized the feel of the energy in the explosions as Spiritual Energy

"Let's go!" Ichigo sprinted flying forward with his friends just behind him.

Naruto and the others from the village followed on foot but quickly fell behind. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo, who had pulled away from the others arrived in time to block two attacks from two combatants at once. One was Tier Harribel, the other was Grimmjow, and both were in their Resurección forms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow sneered as both Arrancar floated backward. "So you're here too huh? If you're with these freaks, I suppose that means they're against the masked freak."

"That's right," Ichigo nodded. "We could use your help, if you two feel like not killing us for a while."

Just then, the other Shinigami arrived and Grimmjow grinned.

"Look at that," Grimmjow laughed. "And here I thought it was just us three. Alright. I'll make you a deal. You kill Harribel, and I'll join you."

"What!?" Harribel shrieked wheeling around on Grimmjow. "Kill me? How dare you!? You fucking coward!"

"No one is killing anyone except the freak with the mask," Ichigo interrupted. "And that's only after we find a way home."

"There is no way home," Grimmjow snorted. "Might as well make the most of it and place myself in charge."

"First off, the freak with the mask would tear you to shreds before you even took control of one village," Ichigo stated. "Second, he was only sending us here under someone else's orders."

"I'll deal with him and his orders later," Grimmjow snorted. "But first..."

He spun, slashing at Harribel but before he was able to make contact, Hitsugaya appeared between them, blocking his claws.

"You stupid pawn," Hitsugaya growled. "This is why he left you here. He wanted you to fight us."

"And he got what he wanted," Grimmjow growled as his other hand slashed Hitsugaya across the stomach.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he fell and Hinamori and Ichigo both shot into the air. Hinamori caught Hitsugaya while Ichigo shot past him and blocked a slash from Grimmjow, kicking him away from Harribel.

"If you attack us after this I'll fucking kill you," Ichigo growled summoning his mask. "Let's go Grimmjow!"

"Gladly," Grimmjow grinned shooting toward Ichigo.

Ichigo drew his shikai, blocking a slash from Grimmjow as a crack ran through the blade. He kicked Grimmjow skyward and quickly entered his bankai form then blurred at Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught the blade then smashed his knee into Ichigo's stomach and flipped over him, kicking him toward the ground. Ichigo flipped over and landed on his hands and feet and Grimmjow grinned down at him until red spiritual energy began exploding out from under him.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow demanded. "Don't tell me you're digging your grave already."

"You wish," Ichigo growled rolling over with a pitch Cero in the palm of his hand. "Catch this!'

The Cero shot toward a shocked Grimmjow faster than anyone could keep track of. It missed Grimmjow by centimeters but the force still blasted the left side of his torso's armor completely off and launched him skyward.

"Missed," Ichigo sighed standing. "Getsuga Tensho!"

He sent a massive wave of energy at Grimmjow who flipped over and blocked it with his armored hand before vanishing. He appeared behind Harribel and drove his armored hand completely through her stomach before spinning and kicking her at Ichigo. Ichigo caught her as Lisa flew at Grimmjow.

"Lisa no!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow used his claw to cut his left palm then held his hand out and charged then fired a Gran Rey Cero. Before it could hit Lisa, Naruto appeared in front of her in Sage Mode and smashed it sideways with his right forearm. It burned his arm but aside from that he was fine.

"Damnit!" Grimmjow growled. "Fine. We'll finish this later Ichigo."

And with that, he turned and fled, Naruto moving to follow.

"No," Ichigo called out stopping him. "He'll be back. And when he returns, I'll kill him. Tsunade, heal her. If she's a threat we'll deal with her but I'd rather not say I murdered a wounded girl that couldn't fight back."

"I can still fight," Harribel growled before coughing up blood.

"Sure you can," Ichigo snorted rolling his eyes. "How many were there?"

"There were fifteen," a ninja nearby that were fighting before stated. "All but three were killed and one disappeared when you arrived."

"What did he look like?" Ichigo questioned.

"He had messy dark blue hair, a shredded white cloak, a white cutlass with a hook in the end of a blade and a shell-shaped guard, and this weird black armor with eyes in it on his right arm," the ninja stated.

"Amagai," Ichigo growled. "He'll be back too."

"How fortunate," Kakashi growled. "And what happens if they happen to return when this one is trying to kill us?"

"I won't be," Harribel stated as Tsunade healed her. "I want to get home. That means working with you. Mostly Ichigo, though."

Ichigo nodded and glanced at Lisa who was standing off to one side as if trying to hide and was holding her shoulder.

"You okay?" Ichigo questioned.

"Fine," Lisa mumbled. "Sorry I got in the way."

"It's alright," Ichigo stated. "He couldn't fire them that quickly before."

"I think our ninja need to train if we're going to fight those guys again," Shikaku spoke up. "You should probably train Naruto specifically since he will be the biggest handful."

"Sure," Ichigo nodded. "Shunsui, Ukitake, I'm putting you two on defense duty. You should be able to keep them busy until I get here to take one off your hands. Harribel, you can join them once you've recovered. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, you two will teach the bulk of them to fight hollows, Arrancar, and Shinigami. Lisa, you'll be sticking with me in case me and Naruto get into another...disagreement."

"And that's why you'll be training outside the village," Kakashi stated. "I'll also be accompanying you, for Naruto's sake."

Ichigo nodded then turned to Naruto.

"Anyplace massive, open, and preferably with absolutely no through-traffic that we can train?" Ichigo questioned and Naruto nodded.

He turned and left the village and Ichigo, Lisa and Kakashi all followed. As they did, Hitsugaya and Hinamori organized the remaining several hundred ninjas into groups to train.

* * *

Read and review. I would still like relationship requests. The options are the same as last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Blades

Ichigo sighed, evading several more completely random attacks from Naruto, without even bothering to draw his shikai.

"You were never taught how to fight were you?" Ichigo questioned.

"No," Naruto admitted. "I brawl to make up for it."

"You don't do very well," Ichigo sighed. "If I had my blade out and let my hollow side take partial control he could fight you with his fists, feet, and blade without even holding the blade using the cloth attached to the end. We'll teach you how to fight barehanded later, though. For now, you'll learn to fight with a sword. Maybe two if you excel."

Naruto nodded and Lisa noticed Ichigo's look and handed her zanpakuto over to Naruto.

"Don't break my sword," Lisa requested and Ichigo grinned.

"You can fix it easily," Ichigo smirked. "Now, Naruto, first off, don't look at my blade, look me in the eyes. You'll be able to see my blade in your peripheral vision enough to block it. When you get better at fighting, you'll learn what to pat attention to in a fight. For now, just try to either evade or block all of my strikes. Okay?"

Naruto nodded and held the sword in front of him as Ichigo drew his own much larger blade.

"Um, do you have a smaller sword?" Naruto spoke up. "I think that one will snap this one."

"Katana are not as fragile as you think," Ichigo stated. "A relatively sturdy katana can split brick, with enough force, without breaking. Zanpakuto are considerably stronger than that."

Naruto nodded and Ichigo stepped forward, starting with a vertical slice. Naruto blocked it and Ichigo spun in place, slashing at Naruto's left side. Naruto blocked it and Ichigo instantly spun the other way slashing at Naruto's other side. Naruto ducked under the blade and then blocked a stab as he stood, shoving it to the side. Ichigo stepped back holding his sword in front of himself and grinned.

"He's a natural," Ichigo grinned. "Impulsive, fast learner, and with a natural flair for the extreme and powerful attacks. He's going to do well, with a proper blade."

Naruto grinned at the praise as Ichigo readied himself, this time spinning his sword around by the cloth on the end. After a moment he swung his arms down and the blade shot forward, slashing at Naruto. Naruto barely managed to deflect the blade then jumped over Ichigo as he tried to kick Naruto. Just as Naruto landed, Ichigo spun, pulling the sword toward Naruto a bit faster. Naruto ducked under the blade and blocked a punch from Ichigo, then spun, letting Ichigo stumble past. Ichigo flicked his wrist and the blade, now behind Naruto, shot toward him. Naruto leapt over it, the blade spinning past Ichigo who pulled it back to himself and spun, blocking a slash from Naruto and grinning.

"I'm not even using half my skill, and my inner hollow can do that twice as well as me," Ichigo informed Naruto. "But good job keeping up so far. I think it's safe to let him train you for a bit. Lisa, break my mask in an hour."

Lisa nodded and Ichigo summoned his mask then entered his inner world.

"Teach him to fight with a sword," Ichigo requested.

"Why should I?" Zangetsu questioned.

"Because I'm in charge," Ichigo stated. "And because he needs to learn to fight better so we can get home, where we belong."

"And what makes you think killing the man behind the mask will get us home?" Zangetsu demanded.

"I don't know if it will or not," Ichigo stated. "But we have to do something."

"Then stick to what you know," Zangetsu stated. "And that's getting you ass handed to you."

Ichigo gave him a blank stare and Zangetsu sighed and nodded, taking control of Ichigo's body.

"Alright Naruto," Zangetsu spoke through Ichigo, the mask's mouth opening as he spoke. "Shall we begin? I'm going to be much harder on you than him. Sink or swim kid."

Naruto nodded as Zangetsu darted forward, slashing his sword one handed at Naruto's head. Naruto barely managed to block the blade as Zangetsu brought his feet up off the ground and kicked Naruto back a few steps. Then, he dropped and slashed at Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped over the blade as Zangetsu slashed again. Naruto instinctively created a clone that pulled him out of the way as Zangetsu spun, slashing at Naruto again. Naruto blocked the blade and was sent flying, landing on his feet and sliding backward in a crouch before standing and watching Zangetsu carefully. Zangetsu grinned holding his sword up and twirling it in his hand before hurling it into the air, catching the cloth and beginning to spin the blade like a fan.

"I always loved fighting with my Shikai," Zangetsu sighed happily before vanishing and reappearing behind Naruto.

He swung the blade into the air then yanked it back down at Naruto faster than a blur. Naruto stepped aside from the blade and it crashed down before Zangetsu slammed his foot into Naruto's side, sending him flying. He landed on the side of a tree then dropped to the ground as Zangetsu sprinted forward and began slashing at him, now holding the sword by its grip again. The slashes almost seemed randomly chosen but were all aimed at his torso. Naruto blocked as many as he could, one managing to leave a paper cut on his shoulder and another a similar scratch on his left leg, before Zangetsu spun, the momentum behind his blade slamming into Naruto's blade and launching him. Naruto crashed down on his back then did a backward somersault onto feet and pushed himself up readying himself again. As the dust around him began to settle, Zangetsu stepped out of it, throwing a punch at him. Naruto sidestepped the punch, noticing the cloth trailing from it and ducked as the sword flashed over his head. He stood, slashing at Zangetsu who jumped over it, spinning and yanking the blade back to himself and transitioning the added momentum to his slash. Naruto ducked under it and into Zangetsu's foot. He stumbled back again as Zangetsu tossed his sword backward and leapt forward, throwing a kick at Naruto. Naruto spun past the kick then blocked the blade, which skipped off his blade and sailed past. Then, Zangetsu spun, throwing a kick at Naruto that he dodged, accidentally placing himself between Zangetsu and the blade.

Zangetsu grinned, yanking the blade back at Naruto's knee level while jumping and throwing a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto drove his sword into the ground to block Zangetsu's then jumped, balancing on the end of the pommel and throwing a kick at Zangetsu's chest to counter Zangetsu's own kick that would miss. Zangetsu grinned as the cloth from his own shikai wrapped around Naruto's sword blade and Zangetsu caught his foot. Then, Zangetsu spun, hurling Naruto into a tree while flicking the cloth and launching Lisa's zanpakuto after him. Zangetsu aimed perfectly and instead of killing Naruto, the blade embedded itself in the tree through the back of his jacket, effectively leaving him stuck.

"You're amazing!" Naruto spoke, awestruck.

"Thank you," Zangetsu smirked. "That was a nice try, no one's ever tried something like that on me. Were you any faster, you may have succeeded but you are still too slow to fight me."

"What do you suggest?" Naruto questioned.

"Train to move faster," Zangetsu shrugged before reaching up to his mask. "But do it fast."

And with that, he ripped it off his face. Ichigo groaned and placed a hand to his head but shook his head and straightened up looking around.

"Not much destruction," Ichigo noted. "How'd it go?"

"Zangetsu suggested Naruto train his speed a lot," Lisa stated. "Aside from that, Naruto did exceptionally. I think he could probably fight a Shinigami if they were below lieutenant level."

"I see," Ichigo nodded. "Excellent. Next you're going to-"

He stopped as a massive column of flame exploded into the sky at the edge of the village.

"Shit," Ichigo breathed. "He's here."

* * *

Read and review. Still waiting for relationship suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Flames of Wrath

Ichigo landed on top of the wall in time to see a massive fireball explode against an even larger one, both dying out.

"Damn," Kakashi growled. "This guy's good with Fire Style jutsus. What gives?"

"It's not jutsus," Ichigo stated. "He's using his spiritual energy to create and launch fireballs from the hook in the end of his sword."

Ichigo glanced at the shell-themed rapier and the black armor on the opponent's right arm and grit his teeth at the memories they brought on.

"Kurosaki," Amagai growled. "I'll kill you this time."

"Good," Ichigo grinned. "The moment you release that Bankai of yours, he'll be here to collect it. He may even drop off Hinamori's other blade."

"So that's where it went," Hinamori spoke up from off to one side.

"He'll come," Amagai agreed. "And I'll kill him."

"You think so?" Ichigo smirked. "He has Yamato's Bankai. He killed Yamato without a scratch or burn and yet you think you could match him? That fight, I'd pay to watch."

"First I'll kill you, then I'll find a way back," Amagai growled. "He doesn't scare me."

With that, Amagai swung his sword and sent a fireball at Ichigo. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho through the fireball, cancelling it as the Getsuga Tensho shot through where Amagai had been. He had thrown himself to the side immediately after attacking so he wasn't harmed but the Getsuga Tensho did manage to blast half of his cloak off.

"Damn you!" Amagai snarled holding his zanpakuto out in front of him as flames shot up around him, the heat forcing everyone to back away.

"Here we go," Ichigo growled.

A massive ball of fire suddenly erupted from the wall of flames and at Ichigo. He fired another Getsuga Tensho and the blast hurled him back into the wall of the village but the fireball went out. Ichigo held his shikai out in front of him as spiritual energy flew off of him and enveloped him. When it cleared, he was holding his Bankai and wearing his hollow mask.

"That's how it is huh?" Amagai growled. "Fine."

He switched his own Bankai to his left hand as he stepped out of the flames and extended his bakkoto's blade. Ichigo held his sword in front of him, readying himself for Amagai's attack. Amagai sprinted forward, slashing at Ichigo with the bakkoto. Ichigo jumped over it, spinning and kicking Amagai backward before darting forward and slashing at him. Amagai blocked it with his bakkoto and slashed at Ichigo with his bankai. Ichigo turned sideways, kicking Amagai sideways before Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at him. Amagai dove aside and spun, launching a fireball at Ichigo. Ichigo slashed the fireball aside then charged forward, slashing at Amagai. Amagai blocked it with his Bankai then slashed at Ichigo's mask with his bakkoto. Ichigo leaned his head aside then slammed his mask into Amagai's nose. Amagai stumbled away and Ichigo darted forward, impaling him through the stomach. Amagai spun, kicking Ichigo in the face and smashing his mask while launching him away.

He ripped the bankai out and threw it to Ichigo who was struggling to stand, one of his legs having broken when he landed.

"My turn," Naruto stated appearing in front of Ichigo and picking up Ichigo's bankai. "What do I need to know?"

"He's not overly fast but that armor's sword weakens my zanpakuto so it's not much more than a normal sword," Ichigo stated. "His bankai isn't effected and obviously shoots fireballs along with a stream of fire from the back, the blade heats up when he uses it, when he charges an attack, flames will start to come out of the back, and if he drives it into the ground pillars of flame will shoot out around you and trap you before burning you to death."

"Got it," Naruto nodded before sprinting forward.

Amagai snorted in amusement and extended his bakkoto's blade, slashing at Naruto who vanished in a puff of smoke as the real Naruto leapt up behind him, slashing at his neck. Amagai ducked under it then spun, slashing at Naruto with his bankai. Naruto blocked the slash then spun past him and slashed at his back. Amagai blocked the slash with his bakkoto then kicked Naruto back and turned toward him, glaring.

"Alright Naruto," Amagai growled. "Let's see you dance."

Amagai gripped his bankai with both hands and began spinning it over his head, the blade launching fireballs in rapid succession. They were all extremely well aimed and shot at Naruto in bright orangish streaks. Naruto dove out of the way of two and a third shot toward him as he stood. He slashed it instinctively and the sword blocked it as it had when Ichigo slashed one. Amagai growled in frustration, spinning his sword even faster and the fireballs sped up. Naruto began having to dodge around them at the same time as slashing others away. Within minutes, one slipped past his defenses and exploded. Amagai continued to blast the spot for several minutes while most of the newly assembled village stared in shocked horror. However, as the smoke began to clear, Naruto was gone.

"Blown to bits," Amagai growled.

"You wish," Naruto spoke, appearing behind Amagai and slashing at his throat.

Amagai blocked the blade then leapt away from it and glared at Naruto, turning his bankai over so the blade was to the ground. Naruto suddenly hurled himself backward as flames shot out of the ground in a spire. Within seconds, he was surrounded and more began shooting up around him inside the first ring. After a minute, Naruto leapt into the air as another shot up under him. As it neared him, however, a familiar Hyuga appeared below him, lion-head-shaped shrouds of chakra around her hands as she fell toward the flames. Naruto looked where she had come and saw a gap but it was instantly filled with flame. Naruto looked down as Hinata reached the flames and swung. And blasted her way to the ground. Then blasted that and exposed a massive crater of flame which exploded into the sky and launched Amagai away. Amagai landed on his feet and blinked in surprise as Hinata stood, unscathed as Naruto landed beside her smiling at her for a moment before turning back to Amagai.

"Great," Amagai growled. "Another stupid bitch bent on busting my everything. Joy. I'd stick around but I think I'll give you all a fucking break today. See you around Ichigo."

Amagai charged a massive amount of power into his bankai and drove it into the ground again. This time, the columns of flame were much larger and faster. They were aimed over a massive area to block anyone chasing him, however, and were unable to actually wound anyone beyond a few burns. When it cleared, Naruto sighed and looked around. Hinata had a small burn on her shoulder but she didn't look to be hurt.

"You okay?" Naruto asked glancing at the burn.

"Just my sweatshirt," Hinata stated. "Are you?"

"Fine," Naruto nodded. "Ichigo?"

"I'll live," Ichigo grunted as Lisa set him down. "You did well. If my zanpakuto had been at full power you'd have been able to do a lot more damage per swing. Unfortunately, if my zanpakuto was at full power, you wouldn't have been needed."

"No doubt," Naruto grinned. "You'd have killed him for sure. Assuming he didn't kill you first."

"At full power I can move much faster than you," Ichigo stated. "I could race circles around you. Not while trying to fight, of course. It is more a defensive tactic than anything for me. While fighting I'd still be fast enough to kill him."

Naruto rolled his eyes, remembering their own battle but chose to ignore the fact that Naruto had been more than able to keep up. For the time being, it looked like they would continue training. They all needed it.

* * *

Read and review. Still want reviews. I've decided on Naruto but am still undecided on Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Taken

Ichigo leaned back against the tree as Naruto talked to Tsunade and Kakashi a little longer before turning to Ichigo and shrugging.

"Well?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Shunsui, and Ukitake are staying," Naruto stated. "Harribel and Lisa are coming as is Gaara, the leader of one of our ally villages. You sure you want to leave to find others?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded. "There's at least one other and we need to find him. He'd be a powerful addition to our side."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Well, I suppose I can't refuse can I? Let's get this over with."

Ichigo nodded as the others joined them and they all left. After about three days, they reached the Hidden Sound Village. Naruto had convinced Ichigo to let them stop there in case Sasuke was there, since Sasuke might care about the new arrivals as they needed help and were strong enough to rival Sasuke. Given Naruto's description of Sasuke's past, Ichigo was less than convinced of the same.

"Why should we trust him if he's tried to kill just about everyone you say he should care about?" Ichigo questioned.

"He'll help," Naruto promised.

"What do you want Naruto?" a cold and annoyed voice questioned from above.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto smiled. "Glad I found you. We need help killing Madara."

"No," Sasuke said flatly.

"What?" Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"I have no interest in fighting Madara," Sasuke shrugged.

"But Ichigo and his friends need to find a way home," Naruto stated.

"Another dimension?" Sasuke guessed. "Sucks to be you. You can't force him to send you back. And he won't."

"Please," Naruto begged.

"No," Sasuke said flatly before vanishing.

"Wast of time," Ichigo sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Why don't you just raise your whatever level to get his attention?" Naruto questioned.

"God only knows what else that would attract," Ichigo pointed out. "Grimmjow and Amagai to start with. Then Hollows, Madara, who knows."

Naruto nodded and sighed as they continued to walk. After several minutes, however, they stopped when Ichigo sensed spiritual energy somewhere nearby. They followed him toward it and came out into a clearing where a tall blue man with gills below his eyes and blue hair was standing with a sword wrapped in bandages on his shoulder and a second man was standing off to one side as thousands of what seemed to be japanese cherry blossom petals swarmed around several Hidden Sand Ninja. Among them Naruto and Gaara recognized Matsuri and Temari.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted and the petals all stopped attacking flying back to Byakuya as he turned toward Ichigo and the others. "Glad he didn't kill you. We need your help."

"Sorry," Byakuya spoke, emotionless as ever. "I have made an agreement with him. I help his cause, I go home. You would be wise to choose a side more carefully."

His sword fragments shot toward the Sand Ninja again but were blocked by a wall of sand extending from Gaara's gourd.

"You will not touch them," Gaara growled.

"Sand," Byakuya mused raising an eyebrow. "Similar in function to my own Senbonzakura. Which means you would have a similar fighting style. Interesting. Shall we see who is the better of us?"

Gaara nodded and retracted his sand as Byakuya did the same with his sword fragments, both forming a ring around themselves before launching their first attack in a massive blast. gaara folded his arms as Byakuya stood motionless watching the battle by moving his eyes only. Gaara and Byakuya's attacks blasted against each other, both trying to get past the other but Byakuya was able to deflect Gaara's sand while Gaara's sand was shifting too quickly for him to break through. After a couple of minutes of them blasting against each other's defenses, sand shot up from below Byakuya. He leapt into the air, blade fragments shooting under him and blocking the sand before he landed a distance away watching Gaara carefully.

"I was right," Gaara noted. "There is a space around you that your blades cannot enter. I have no such space. That will be your downfall."

Gaara uncrossed his arms, holding his right over his head as he took a ready stance with his left ahead of the right. sand gathered in his hand, forming a spear which he instantly hurled.

Byakuya sent the entirety of his blade shard swarm against the spear but it burst out the other side, little more than a pointed stick but moving more than fast enough to kill Byakuya. Byakuya turned sideways, the spear sailing past as he raised his right arm, palm flexed before his blade shards crashed down on Gaara.

"Gaara Sensei!" Matsuri shouted.

The shards suddenly shot off of Gaara, scattering then reforming around Byakuya as Gaara, now surrounded by a spinning dome of sand, raised an arm of his own, sand exploding up from around Byakuya in a massive spinning ring that closed into a dome before shrinking toward Byakuya, more and more sand joining it.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends," Gaara growled, his own dome uncovering him. "Die."

Before he could kill Byakuya, the blade shards broke through the top center of the dome and Byakuya leapt out, landing a safe distance away and glaring at Gaara.

"Kisame, a hand would be nice," Byakuya growled.

Kisame, the blue fish-man, began to clap until Byakuya glared at him before he sided and drew his sword. Ichigo drew his Shikai and stepped between Kisame and Gaara and Kisame laughed.

"Alright kid," Kisame chuckled. "I'll take you first."

Ichigo charged, slashing at Kisame's left side and he blocked it, holding his massive sword with one hand, allowing his another hand with which to grab Ichigo by the top of the head as he smashed Ichigo's zanpakuto away before raising the sword.

"Sorry kid," Kisame sneered. "You lose."

Before he could slash, Lisa appeared to one side, Harribel the other, and Naruto behind him. The two Shinigami slashed at him with their zanpakuto and Naruto slashed at him with a Konoha Chakra Blade he had gotten before they left. Kisame leapt forward, smashing Ichigo into the ground then leaping away and kicking Ichigo's zanpakuto back to him when he landed.

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed holding his shikai in front of himself. "I'll handle it from here. Bankai."

Spiritual Energy shot up around him before fading and he held his bankai at his side as Kisame stared at the new blade in surprise.

"Neat trick," Kisame smirked. "Normally I would say a tiny sword like that couldn't hurt me but I get the feeling it's far from just some toy."

Ichigo grinned and appeared behind Kisame, holding his bankai to Kisame's throat and Kisame laughed dropping his sword and holding his hands up.

"Impressive," Kisame laughed. "I have an answer for it though."

"What's thaAAAGGGHHH!"

He was cut off mid sentence when Kisame's sword came to life, breaking out of its wrappings and growing a mouth on the tip which instantly sunk its teeth into most of Ichigo's right leg. Ichigo slashed at it but it leapt away before he could hit it and Kisame caught it, spinning and slashing at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it but Kisame's sword slid along his, the sword's now exposed scales making it feel like Ichigo was trying to block a jackhammer. Finally Ichigo's sword was launched by it and Kisame swung his sword up then slashed vertically at Ichigo. Lisa stepped between them, shoving him away as the sword tore a path down her back, shredding her flesh and likely a lot of the inside of her back. Lisa landed in a bloody heap in front of Kisame who smirked at Ichigo as Naruto kicked his bankai back to him. As it flew through the air, pitch black Spiritual Energy exploded up from Ichigo's feet and Harribel turned to flee as Naruto grabbed Lisa and followed. Byakuya and Gaara also stopped fighting to flee, both taking the hint from the others as Kisame watched. By the time Ichigo's sword reached the column of black energy, it ended, vanishing in the blink of an eye as Ichigo's full hollow form caught the bankai then roared, the force sending out a shock wave that launched Kisame.

Kisame landed on his feet and sprinted forward to attack Zangetsu. As he slashed, however Zangetsu was suddenly behind him, slashing his own sword. Kisame fell away into a puddle of water and another appeared behind Zangetsu, slashing horizontally. The blade sparked and hissed as it ground across Zangetsu's back, shredding his robe's upper half. Zangetsu spun, his sword carving a deep gash across Kisame's chest. Kisame stumbled back, blood spraying out of his wound and his sword coming alive and leaping at Zangetsu. Before it got to him, he leaned forward, a Cero forming between his horns before blasting the sword into ashes and Kisame along with it. Just as Zangetsu stood up, roaring again, Madara appeared behind him, grabbing Zangetsu's face and pulling. After less than a second, the mask pulled free and the rest of Zangetsu's body fell away, leaving Ichigo in his ruined robe and unconscious. Naruto and Harribel got back to the clearing at the same time as Gaara and Byakuya, all of them arriving just in time to see Madara hold the mask up to look at it, exposing the black Spiritual Energy that was Zangetsu inside of it, before his body and the mask spiraled into a vortex around his exposed eye. Then, he was gone.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Anyone reading this, I need more reviews. I want feedback. And I still want advice about a pairing for Ichigo.

* * *

Delayed

Ichigo groaned, opening his eyes and looking around. Lisa was to his right and Tsunade was healing broken ribs he didn't even know how he got.

"Hold still," Tsunade commanded when Ichigo tried to sit up. "I'm almost done."

After another moment, she sighed, finishing and walked out of the room. Ichigo pushed himself up and put a hand to his head.

"What happened?" Ichigo groaned.

"I don't know," Lisa admitted. "I was unconscious after Kisame hit me."

"That's about the last thing I remember too," Ichigo stated. "I remember being angry though."

"There wasn't much destruction but apparently you killed Kisame," Lisa stated. "I don't think you shifted fully but your hollow definitely took control."

Ichigo nodded and glanced at her.

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed. "For saving me from Kisame's attack."

Lisa smiled and nodded just before the door slammed open and Naruto strolled in, grinning from ear to ear. An exasperated Hitsugaya and Harribel both followed.

"What are you grinning at?" Ichigo questioned.

"I beat Hitsugaya in a duel," Naruto said, grin spreading.

"Sealed state?" Ichigo guessed and Hitsugaya nodded. "Go show him your bankai."

Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"Later I will," Hitsugaya stated. "For now, we need to talk about your trip out of the village."

"Yeah, about that," Ichigo nodded. "Harribel, Naruto, what happened after Lisa got hit?"

"You had an episode," Naruto stated. "Full form. You killed Kisame easily but then Madara showed up and...well..."

"Well what?" Ichigo asked unsure he wanted to hear it.

"He removed the mask and took you hollow half and abilities sith it," Harribel stated.

"He what!?" Ichigo gasped, mouth hanging open. "You've got to be shitting me! How?"

"He just appeared, grabbed the mask, took it off, and you blacked out," Naruto shrugged.

"Fuck!" Ichigo spat wishing he had something to punch. "Well then...how the hell am I supposed to protect this place? I can't Grimmjow or Amagai without my Hollow powers."

"You'll have to," Naruto stated. "By the way, Byakuya joined up with us after all and Gaara moved his village here for the extra defense. And the Hidden Cloud village sent their Tailed Beast to pick me up so I can leave to train and control the demon inside me."

"Great," Ichigo sighed. "Hurry back. I don't fancy having to fight them without you here."

Naruto nodded and left, the others following leaving Ichigo and Lisa alone. Ichigo was glad his robe had repaired itself because it meant no one had had to put him in a new one. He was really glad Shinigami never had to worry about that. He didn't think. He stood and his legs threatened to give out, Lisa catching him and helping him walk out of the room. As he stepped out of the door, a familiar voice rang out.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" the voice shouted and Ichigo instinctively stumbled backward, hitting the wall and staying there.

"Not him," Ichigo breathed. "Not now."

Less than a second later, Kenpachi stepped around a building and pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo.

"I want my rematch!" Kenpachi demanded.

"But...I don't want to fight you!" Ichigo complained. "Can't you just let it go?"

"No!" Kenpachi snorted charging.

Ichigo drew his Shikai and blocked the slash before shoving Kenpachi's sword away and promptly sprinting in the other direction. Kenpachi growled in annoyance and followed and Ichigo wound his way through several alleyways before stopping long enough to enter his Bankai form. Then, he spun and knocked a stab away before kicking Kenpachi and shooting away from him as Kenpachi stood completely still.

"Fuck that hurt!" Ichigo complained as he sprinted through the alleyways away from Kenpachi. As he stepped out into the main street again, Kenpachi stepped out opposite him.

"God damn it!" Ichigo growled. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"No," Kenpachi shrugged. "Shall we?"

Ichigo groaned and sprinted sideways, Kenpachi keeping step his him perfectly. Finally they left the village, the other Shinigami following now that Lisa had told them what was going on, and stopped in a clearing.

"If I win, you have to agree to never attack me again," Ichigo spoke up.

"Deal," Kenpachi nodded.

Ichigo sighed and sprinted forward, slashing at Kenpachi who easily blocked it. Kenpachi kicked Ichigo backward and Ichigo flipped, landing on his feet before darting forward again, firing a Getsuga Tensho at Kenpachi. Kenpachi held a hand out, blocking the blast before catching Ichigo's bankai. Ichigo yanked it back, the blade sparking against Kenpachi's skin for a moment before Ichigo stepped forward, driving it into Kenpachi's chest. The blade stopped the moment the tip made contact and blood began to leak out of Ichigo's palms as the handle gave him rope burn. He stumbled back, Kenpachi raising an eyebrow and Ichigo groaned.

"You beat me with your shikai before," Kenpachi stated. "I have yet to attack aside from a kick and you're already losing. This is boring. Put that mask of yours on so you can fight me at full power."

"I can't," Ichigo groaned, holding a hand to his throbbing head. "My hollow powers were stolen by the man in the mask, Madara, yesterday, I think. I don't have hollow powers and I'm still weak from turning into a full hollow just before that."

"Well that's no fun," Kenpachi huffed. "Fine. I'll let you rest for now. When you've recovered, we're fighting again. Until then, I won't be saying I beat you because you were tired before we fought."

"Thank you, I think," Ichigo blinked. "Don't suppose you'll help protect the village from Amagai and Grimmjow."

"Why not," Kenpachi shrugged. "They'd be more entertaining to fight than this. But what about the other Hollow. the bitch with the sword for an arm."

"She's on our side," Ichigo stated. "She decided to help us when Grimmjow tried to kill her."

"If you say so," Kenpachi shrugged. "Just hurry up and get your strength back."

Ichigo sighed and they went back to the village, meeting the other captains on the way who were all confused that, aside from Ichigo's hands, neither had any injuries.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

Arrancar

Ichigo held his shikai up, hands shaking slightly and Harribel sighed looking to Lisa.

"Your shikai's too heavy for you Ichigo," Harribel stated. "Use your Bankai or Lisa's zanpakuto."

"I'll be fine," Ichigo growled.

Harribel sprinted forward, drawing her sword from its sheath on her back and slashed at Ichigo. He moved to block it but she easily smashed his shikai away, Ichigo unable to keep a grip on it.

"Shit," Ichigo growled before walking over to it and holding it toward Harribel. "Bankai."

When the Spiritual Energy left, leaving Ichigo in his Bankai, Ichigo looked at the sword before sighing.

"What now?" Harribel questioned.

"I'm tired just from switching to bankai," Ichigo sighed. "I doubt I'll be able to fight you for long."

Harribel sighed but nodded and put her sword away.

"You're pretty much useless aren't you?" Harribel questioned. "How did you get your energy back before?"

"Not sure," Ichigo shrugged. "I just did."

"Maybe you should try going to see your zanpakuto spirit," Harribel suggested.

"I suppose," Ichigo nodded. "What other choice do I have?"

He sat down and set his Bankai beside him on the grass. Then, he closed his eyes and entered his inner world. Instead of standing on the side of a building like he was when he fought his inner hollow, this time, he was standing in what he looked like a greek pantheon. The roof was supported on pillars but that was all that was present. the building was hollow, aside from the man standing in the center. The square-tiled floor made something of a sparring ring which Ichigo supposed it soon would be.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo growled. "Why am I so weak still? I should be back to full power."

"You are weak, because you lost half of your power," Zangetsu stated. "We were even when he was taken. Don't worry, your power will be back by tomorrow."

"I need the strength now," Ichigo stated.

"Sorry," Zangetsu shrugged. "You'll have to be patient."

Ichigo growled in frustration drawing his shikai and sprinting forward.

"Please," Zangetsu snorted drawing his own and blocking Ichigo's swing with ease before gripping the blade and twisting, making Ichigo let go. "Don't act like you're a match for me without your strength."

Zangetsu kicked Ichigo back and threw the sword into the ground at his feet.

"Leave," Zangetsu ordered. "You'll have your power back soon."

Ichigo glare at him for a moment before sighing and returning to the real world.

"Well?" Lisa spoke up. "What gives?"

"I'll have it back by tomorrow," Ichigo sighed. "My Hollow side took half my power with him."

"We may not have that long," Harribel growled, looking behind herself, toward the village. "Grimmjow's back."

"Shit," Ichigo growled. "Let's go."

They all sprinted back to the village, arriving just in time for Ichigo to smash Grimmjow away from Hinamori with a two-footed jump kick. Hinamori thanked him, backing up to stand beside Hitsugaya who had been wounded in a surprise attack and was being healed by Tsunade. Kenpachi was just arriving and Naruto was off to one side with claw wounds on his left side.

"Asshole's fast," Naruto growled. "Caught us off guard. If not for Hinamori, I'd probably be no better off than Hitsugaya."

"Kenpachi," Ichigo growled. "You want him?"

"No," Kenpachi grinned. "Let's have the Arrancar fight him. She can prove her loyalty."

Harribel nodded and leapt off the wall, slashing at Grimmjow who ducked under the blade and backed away as Harribel entered her Resureccion form. He charged and she slashed at him. He spun, flipping over the blade before planting both feet in her face, blasting her backward into the village's wall. She leapt at him again, slashing vertically at him and he turned sideways, the blade flashing past before he slashed at her. She blocked it and shoved him back, lunging and driving the blade at him but he jumped off the air, somersaulting over her before smashing both fists into her back and blasting her into the ground. She began to stand just in time for Grimmjow to crash down on her back.

"You know the funny thing about the people of this word?" Grimmjow practically purred. "They're just full of power, ripe to be sucked out just like Spirit Energy. Only much more potent. Observe."

He began to charge a Cero, holding it over Harribel's head and grinning.

"I'm beyond you now," Grimmjow grinned.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, swinging his shikai and blasting Grimmjow off of Harribel but not harming him in the least, only stopping his Cero.

"Really?" Grimmjow said flatly. "Shikai and no mask? That's just insulting."

"Sorry," Ichigo growled. "You're not worth my mask, or even my bankai. Kenpachi, feel free to come have some fun with him. Just leave the village standing."

"You don't think I'm worth your bankai huh?" Grimmjow grinned pricking his right palms with his claws. "Fine. Try this!"

He raised both arms, charging a Gran Rey Cero in each hand.

"Gran Rey-"

He was cut off by Kenpachi landing in front of him and bringing his zanpakuto down across Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow staggered back, the Cero's fading as blood sprayed out of his wound.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow growled. "Fine, let's try this one."

He raised his right hand, claws glowing before slashing and firing his ultimate attack at Kenpachi. When it reached Kenpachi, he blocked one and the two to either side of it tore through his shoulders. He stumbled back as Grimmjow raised his hand again.

"Again," Grimmjow growled.

He fired and Kenpachi dove to the side, one claw catching his eyepatch, just barely scratching him, and removed it. Instantly Spiritual Energy began to explode skyward around him and he grinned.

"Big mistake," Kenpachi laughed. "Now you die."

Grimmjow fired again at Kenpachi and Kenpachi slashed horizontally, shattering all five blasts. Then, he stepped forward, slashing at Grimmjow and sending a blast wave at him. Grimmjow leapt into the air and began to charge a Gran Rey Cero again. This time, he fired it at Ichigo. Ichigo turned and leapt away, the blast exploding and launching him away. Kenpachi jumped, appearing behind Grimmjow and slashing him across the back, blood spraying over Kenpachi and staining his haori. Grimmjow flew away from Kenpachi who looked bored.

"You're weak after all," Kenpachi sighed.

"Weak?" Grimmjow growled. "I'll show you weak."

He curled his hands into fists, blood pouring out between his fingers instantly before streams of blue energy began to shoot off of his body, creating a strong wind that blue everything and every one around. Kenpachi was the only exception, simply hovering in place and holding one hand over his eyes to block the wind. Finally it died down, the streams of energy still rolling off of Grimmjow as his body steamed.

"Now, shall we try this again?" Grimmjow growled.

He appeared behind Kenpachi, blood spraying out of him and Grimmjow spun, tearing at Kenpachi's back. After a moment, Kenpachi spun, driving his elbow into Grimmjow's face, blasting him away. Grimmjow stopped, holding his arms with his elbows back before firing six small blue spikes out of each forearm at Kenpachi. Kenpachi slashed two and the other ten crashed into his chest, blasting him backward into a tree. Kenpachi slid to the ground then pushed himself up and spit out blood.

"Still up huh?" Grimmjow snarled. "Fine. Let's try this again."

He raised his arms then slashed, the blasts all shining blindingly bright. Kenpachi ducked and dove to the side, barely escaping then standing just as another five spikes crashed into his side. He pushed himself up, breathing heavily now, and looked at Grimmjow unhappily.

"What's the matter Shinigami?" Grimmjow growled. "Haven't met your match yet have you?"

Just as he finished talking, Lisa appeared over him wearing her hollow mask. He looked up just as her zanpakuto flashed toward his face. He leaned back, the zanpakuto slicing a shallow cut in his chin. He growled and flew backward and Lisa readied herself in front of him.

"A vizard?" Grimmjow growled. "Where the holy fuck did they find you?"

"Around," Lisa shrugged. "Shall we?"

"No," Grimmjow growled appearing behind her, claw slashes appearing on both sides of her stomach and across the top of her chest.

Blood sprayed out of all of her wounds, her mask shattering, and Grimmjow licked the blood off of his claws.

"You know, half hollow or not, Shinigami still tastes pretty good," Grimmjow grinned.

Lisa trembled for a moment before falling. Ichigo caught her and retreated back to the wall. He turned back just as Kenpachi appeared behind Grimmjow, slashing him vertically down the back just as ten spikes shot out of Grimmjow's arms, blasting Kenpachi in the stomach. Both fell, crashing down hard and remaining still. After a moment, Grimmjow stood and turned toward Kenpachi, extending an arm.

"Now die, Shinigami," Grimmjow growled.

He began to charge a Gran Rey Cero but before he could fire, a wave of bright yellow energy blasted him, more than covering him and a second later, it cleared, leaving him with a massive burn to most of his body and pieces of his body missing, including both arms.

"You bitch!" Grimmjow shouted spinning to face her.

"You brought this on yourself," Harribel stated floating up to hover in front of him.

"You listen to me you little slut," Grimmjow growled. "I'll kill you. I'll fucking come back and kill you!"

"No," Harribel stated raising her sword. "You won't."

Her sword began to glow yellow before she slashed and the Spirit Energy shot off, severing Grimmjow in half the long way. Both halves fell and Harribel landed beside Kenpachi.

"Are you okay?" Harribel questioned.

"I'll be fine," Kenpachi growled. "But you stole my kill. That means you'll make up for it."

"Kenpachi," Ichigo growled landing behind him. "You may be more powerful than me right now, but once I have my powers back, if you try to hurt anyone of our friends, you'll die."

Kenpachi laughed, pushing himself up then looked around.

"When we get back then," Kenpachi smirked.

He retrieved his eyepatch, putting it back on before limping toward the village.

"Thank you," Harribel said turning to Ichigo.

"You're welcome," Ichigo nodded. "Come on. Better get back into the village before Amagai decides to join the party."

Harribel nodded and the two of them turned and flew into the village, Ichigo spotting Hitsugaya and Hinamori off to one side of the gate, guarding the gate while Ukitake and Shunsui trained the ninja.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

Interlude

Naruto sat down against the tree, laying his new katana beside him. He was again training with Ichigo, Lisa, and Harribel, except that this time, Ichigo was keeping look out for Kenpachi, who everyone fully expected to attack one or both of his targets, while Lisa taught Naruto to fight and Harribel watched as a judge. Hinata was also present, mostly as morale support after having brought them all lunch. Now Naruto was seated beside her for lunch break and Ichigo was eating with his Shikai across his lap.

"Y-You're d-doing very well N-Naruto," Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto smiled. "The food's really good."

"Th-thank you," Hinata stammered.

Naruto watched as Lisa and Harribel sparred and his mind drifted back to the recent attack by the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Hinata," Naruto began. "I never did thank you for saving me from Pein did I?"

"You never had-"

She was cut off when he kissed her. Her face instantly turned crimson as she fought the urge to faint. After a moment, Naruto pulled away and smirked at the shock on her face.

"Sorry," Naruto grinned. "Didn't mean to catch you off guard."

Hinata smiled and kissed him, face still crimson, and Naruto kissed her back. Harribel and Lisa grinned at each other and Ichigo grinned to himself just as two people stepped out of the trees on opposite sides of the clearing from each other, both instantly turning toward Ichigo.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo growled before turning to the other. "And Kisuke Urahara. Let me guess, both of you want to fight. When did you get here Kisuke?"

"Not long ago," Kisuke shrugged. "I was just taking a look around actually."

"It's time for our rematch," Kenpachi growled. "Then I'm killing the Arrancar bitch."

"Don't be so sure," Ichigo growled standing and shifting to his bankai form. "I'll be taking you out quickly if it's all the same to you."

"Don't think so," Kenpachi grinned. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Ichigo nodded as both sprinted forward, slashing at each other.

The moment their blades met, a shockwave flashed out from the point of impact and threw the others away from the two. Kenpachi instantly spun, slashing at Ichigo who swept his sword aside before slashing Kenpachi horizontally across the chest and kicking him away. Kenpachi stood, ripping his eyepatch off as Spiritual Energy flew off of himself. He charged forward and Ichigo raised his sword, charging a Getsuga Tensho with all of his power.

"Enough of this," Ichigo growled. "You will not keep hounding me! Getsuga Tensho!"

He swung his sword and the blast flew out, blasting Kenpachi and hurling him away, blood splattering along his flight path before he crashed into a tree beside Kisuke who walked over.

"Impressive," Kisuke commended. "Doubt that's it though."

Kenpachi stood, turning toward Ichigo who rested his blade beside Kenpachi's throat, now standing within arm's reach.

"Yield," Ichigo commanded.

"Never," Kenpachi growled.

"Fine," Ichigo growled.

He moved his sword away and as Kenpachi moved to grab his own, Ichigo's tore through his left side.

Kenpachi shouted in pain, landing beside his sword as Ichigo turned away.

"You think you've won already?" Kenpachi growled standing and picking up his zanpakuto. "I think not. I'm still able to move!"

As he stepped forward, Ichigo appeared in front of him, slashing him across the stomach then the chest, then both thighs. Kenpachi collapsed, unable to move his legs and Ichigo kicked his zanpakuto away.

"You lose Kenpachi," Ichigo growled. "As per our agreement, you will no longer try to fight me. It's over."

Kenpachi growled but didn't say anything.

Ichigo turned and walked over to Naruto and Hinata, looking apologetic.

"Sorry for killing the mood," Ichigo apologized.

"It's alright," Hinata smiled. "But, is he going to be alright?"

"Probably," Ichigo shrugged. "Naruto, you ready to continue training?"

Naruto nodded and stood, picking up his katana as Kisuke drew his sword from his cane sheath.

"You'll be facing Kisuke this time," Ichigo stated. "Urahara, don't kill him. Remember, he's still alive."

Kisuke nodded and charged, Naruto blocking his first swing then jumping over the second. He blocked the third then shoved Kisuke away before his own sword's now broken blade sanded at his feet.

"How..." Naruto began but stopped looking up to Kisuke who looked between the two swords in surprise for a moment.

"That was a regular sword wasn't it?" Kisuke questioned. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Here," Lisa said handing hers to Naruto. "I can repair it if it breaks. But Urahara, if you break my sword, I'll kill you."

"I'm well aware of that," Kisuke nodded. "Shall we Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and created two clones who both charged. Kisuke grinned and blocked the first clone's swing then tripped him, using the flat of his sword blade to throw the clone into the other's swing before stabbing the second, killing both.

Naruto charged, slashing at Kisuke who blocked the slash easily before returning one of his own. Naruto blocked that and jumped spinning and kicking at Kisuke. Kisuke blocked it with his left forearm then slashed at Naruto who grabbed Kisuke's arm, pulling himself out of the way of the blade before tripping Kisuke and slashing at him as they were on the ground. Kisuke blocked it then kicked Naruto, sending him flying, and rolled to his feet. Naruto landed on his feet and charged again. Kisuke darted forward and slashed horizontally at Naruto and Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. Kisuke's eyes widened before Naruto stepped out of the smoke, slashing at him. Kisuke leapt away and landed with a grin until he noticed a few drops of blood below him and a warm sensation on his left hand. He looked down and saw blood running down from a cut on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at Naruto.

"Not bad," Kisuke smirked resting his hand on his sword's blade. "Alright. Let's try this. Awaken, Benihime."

The blade glowed red for a moment before transforming into a slightly larger blade with a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, the pommel of the sword bent forward, and there was a red tassel on the bottom of the pommel and tied around the top of the blue grip.

"Now, shall we try this again?" Kisuke questioned grinning.

He charged forward, now moving much faster, and Naruto met his charge, slashing at his head. Kisuke blocked the slash and shoved the blade away, spinning and slashing at Naruto again. Naruto jumped over the blade, kicking Kisuke in the chin and launching him away. Naruto landed on his feet, charging and Kisuke did a backward handspring before blocking Naruto's slash and spinning. His sword sliced through Naruto's back, Kisuke being careful not to hit anything vital, and Naruto stumbled forward, driving his sword into the ground to stop himself. He turned, pulling it back out and charged again, again slashing at Kisuke's throat. Kisuke blocked the slash and kicked Naruto back a few steps. Naruto stepped forward,moving to stab Kisuke who blocked the attack, pushing the blade outward and allowing Naruto's sword to slide along his own before stepping past Naruto, simultaneously dropping his sword until it was horizontal and level with Naruto's stomach before carving a gash into Naruto's side. Naruto stopped, coughing and fell to his knees.

"Sorry Naruto," Kisuke sighed. "Guess I got a little carried away."

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted sprinting over.

"He'll be okay," Harribel stated kneeling beside him. "Kisuke was lucky enough for the wounds to not be fatal. You should probably get him to Tsunade though."

Hinata nodded and picked him up, leaving as fast as she could.

"Lisa," Ichigo called kicking the zanpakuto to her. "Fancy having a three-way match with me and Kisuke?"

"Why not?" Lisa nodded switching her sword to its shikai form and dawning her mask. "After you."

"Guess I'll start then," Kisuke grinned turning and sprinting at Ichigo, who still had his bankai.

Ichigo blocked the first swing then ducked under Lisa's shikai which smashed into Kisuke, throwing him back. Ichigo grinned and reverted to his shikai form so the fight would be a bit more fair and so that he didn't use energy just to swing his sword. Lisa drove the end of her staff at him and he smashed it away, stepping forward and slashing at her. She leaned aside and Kisuke swung at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the slash then jumped over Lisa's staff which carved a gash into Kisuke's already injured shoulder. Kisuke yelped in pain and grabbed Lisa's staff, spinning and throwing her before holding Benihime over his head to block Ichigo's attack. Ichigo kicked Kisuke away then ducked under a swipe from Lisa. He stood, slashing at her, aiming to break her mask but she easily leaned back from it before Kisuke appeared between the two, spinning and managing to slash both on the stomach. They stumbled back then nodded to each other and drove their weapons at him.

"Now that hardly seems fair," Kisuke complained.

He spun, sword blocking Ichigo's stab as his free hand diverted Lisa's staff, allowing both weapons to pass by him opposite each other. Once Ichigo and Lisa stopped, Lisa leapt into the air and Ichigo twisted his blade and slashed at Kisuke. Kisuke leapt over it as well, flipping and kicking Lisa to the ground, her mask shattering as he did. Then, he landed and raised Benihime straight over his head.

"Shall we Ichigo?" Kisuke grinned as his sword began to glow.

"Sure," Ichigo nodded raising his own which also began to glow. "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Scream, Benihime!" Kisuke shouted firing a red arch that cancelled Ichigo's attack.

"Still pulling that trick huh?" Ichigo sighed. "Fine."

He sprinted forward, slashing at Kisuke who blocked it just as Lisa's zanpakuto, now back in sword form, flashed at his other side.

"Damn," Kisuke sighed raising two fingers as Lisa's body went stiff and she fell to her knees.

Ichigo shoved Kisuke and grabbed Lisa's sword, jumping back and landing a safe distance away.

"Never tried dual wielding," Ichigo grinned. "Should be fun."

He sprinted forward, Kisuke grinning and holding out a hand, index finger extended.

"Byakurai!" Kisuke shouted as a massive bolt of lightning shot out of his hand, narrowly missing Ichigo, before Kisuke held his hands over his head, clasping his hands in fists. "Gochutekkan!"

Five massive pillars fell out of the sky and pinned Ichigo down. Lisa growled in frustration but was unable to move.

"I win," Kisuke smiled as he released both spells, the pillars all fading allowing Ichigo to stand.

"You've got to teach me Kido," Ichigo stated.

"Eventually, maybe," Kisuke shrugged. "But not yet."

Ichigo gave Lisa back her zanpakuto and they all turned toward the village.

"I think that's enough of a break don't you?" Kisuke questioned. "Let's go see if anyone else has arrived."

* * *

Read and review. still want REVIEWS please. seriously. and I really want INPUT about Ichigo's pairing.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. So, I guess Hinamori only ever had one blade in Shikai, not sure where I got the idea she had two. But...oh well. Not important, I guess. Zangetsu is the original form that taught Ichigo to get his Shikai and Bankai.

* * *

Night Terrors

Ichigo sat on top of the wall, staring out at the trees, thoroughly bored.

"I hate guard duty," Ichigo complained.

"Me too," Lisa agreed, busy staring at her usual magazines.

"Really?" Ichigo questioned. "Can't you at least pay attention? What if Amagai jumped out and decapitated me because you weren't paying attention."

"You wouldn't have been paying attention either," Lisa stated simply.

"Fair enough" Ichigo sighed.

They sat in silence until something behind them exploded. They both wheeled around as Ukitake flew into the air, followed closely by Hinamori. They could already hear Ukitake shouting for Hinamori to calm down and Hinamori screaming.

"What the hell?" Ichigo shouted as he and Lisa rushed to help.

"Hinamori, stop!" Ukitake shouted blocking a slash before diving aside as she launched a fireball out of her shikai at him. "Please stop this!"

Hinamori simply screamed again, firing several at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo questioned landing beside Ukitake with Lisa.

"She just burst into my room and attacked me," Ukitake stated.

"Where the hell is everyone else?" Lisa demanded. "You'd think at the very least Hitsugaya would recognize the Spiritual Energy."

"Run...you guys," a voice behind them groaned.

They all spun around to see a very bloody Hitsugaya stagger out of a window.

"I can't...stop...it," Hitsugaya groaned drawing his sword.

"Hitsugaya, don't," Ichigo warned drawing his own zanpakuto.

"Run," Hitsugaya pleaded again before his eyes turned completely white.

Hitsugaya darted forward, slashing at Ichigo who blocked the attack then shoved Hitsugaya back as Ukitake blocked a slash from Hinamori. Just as he shoved her away, Shunsui rose out of Hinamori's shadow, wielding his shikai, and charged at Ukitake.

"Not you too," Ukitake growled blocking the first slash and shoving him away, entering his own shikai form. "Who's next? Harribel?"

As if on cue, Harribel landed behind Ichigo, slashing him across the back. Ichigo stumbled forward, blocking a stab from Hitsugaya before spinning and blocking Harribel's sword, happy she wasn't in her Resureccion form. She slashed again and Ichigo leapt over her, kicking her at Hitsugaya before landing beside Lisa.

"I'll take Harribel if you think you can handle Hitsugaya," Ichigo offered.

"Okay," Lisa nodded.

They both sprinted forward, Harribel charging at Lisa while Hitsugaya stayed back. Ichigo slashed at Harribel, connecting easily because she made no move to block. She instead slashed at Lisa who blocked it, closing her eyes as Harribel's blood splattered across her face. She jumped back and Ichigo stumbled away, staring at the gash he had just carved into Harribel.

"Shit," Ichigo growled. "What's going on? We need help. Kenpachi! Byakuya! Urahara!"

One by one, the three of them landed around Ichigo, Ukitake, and Lisa. All three's eyes were completely white and all three looked ready to fight, Byakuya being surrounded by a cloud of sword fragments, Kisuke holding his shikai, and Kenpachi missing his eyepatch.

"Damn," Ichigo growled. "Not you three."

"Ichigo, we have to leave," Lisa stated. "We'll die if we stay here."

"I agree," Ukitake stated. "We need to get out of here."

"Right," Ichigo nodded as Lisa and Ukitake leapt skyward.

"Ichigo!" Lisa called back as he held his sword toward Kenpachi. "You too!"

"Bankai," Ichigo growled, Spiritual Energy shooting up around him as all of the others leapt at him.

Just as it cleared, they all crashed down, weapons first but Ichigo was beside Ukitake and Lisa now. Byakuya's Sword Fragments shot up at them but Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho, blocking them and the three fled while the smoke was covering their escape. They stopped on the edge of the village, hiding inside an abandoned warehouse.

"WHat the hell is going on?" Lisa demanded.

"There's something wrong with them," Ichigo growled. "Hinamori would never just attack someone and Hitsugaya was trying to stop something. But...Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Harribel, Shunsui, Kisuke, Byakuya, even Kenpachi. They're all being controlled. There's something very powerful taking control of the Shinigami here. But why aren't us three effected?"

"Maybe we're immune," Lisa guessed.

Ukitake looked out the window at the stars visible in the sky.

"No," Ukitake breathed. "We were awake."

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's night," Ukitake stated. "You two, me, and Shunsui were on guard duty tonight and the others would have been in bed. Kenpachi was still recovering from your fight with him. Shunsui would have fallen asleep while on duty because that's the way he is. I believe we were not infected because we were awake."

"If sleep is what allows us to be affected, someone will need to fall asleep to test that theory," Ichigo stated.

"You're right," Ukitake nodded. "I will. If something is taking control from inside, I'll kill it. If it's from the outside, you will kill it."

"Maybe I should do it," Ichigo suggested. "If it's inside, I'd be more likely to defeat it since I'm the strongest one in the room."

"That may be true," Ukitake nodded. "But if you are also infected without being able to stop it, Lisa and I would be killed. You are too strong to allow you to be taken."

Ichigo nodded and Ukitake closed his eyes, laying on his back and pulling out a pill. He ate it and a moment later he was out cold. Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto, now in shikai form again, and watched the corners of the room.

"So, you think it's a hollow?" Ichigo questioned.

"Maybe," Lisa nodded. "We won't know until we find out."

"Wonder what it looks like," Ichigo growled. "And more importantly, what type. A normal hollow could hardly take control of both Kenpachi and Harribel."

"I agree," Lisa nodded. "It has to be stronger than a normal hollow."

Just then, Ukitake moaned before arching off the ground, his body lighting up with a suffocating amount of Spiritual Energy. Ichigo and Lisa stumbled back, nodding to each other. Internal. After a moment, Ukitake's Spiritual Energy faded as he stood, sword splitting into its shikai form and Ukitake began to shake, one arm rising to point the sword at the other two.

"Damn," Ichigo growled. "It beat him fast."

"I don't think we can stop this," Lisa breathed.

"Can you hold him?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "But not for long. Our fight will draw the others."

"I know," Ichigo nodded. "I'll go after it next. If I fail, it won't matter that the others are coming."

Lisa nodded and sprinted forward, slashing at Ukitake whose face betrayed his struggle for control of his limbs.

"He's...to...strong..." Ukitake said with difficulty. "Can't...stop...him...Don't...try..."

Then, his eyes turned white and he began to fight Lisa in earnest. Ichigo lay down, closing his eyes and almost instantly forced himself into unconsciousness. A moment later, he was standing in a large field at night. Lisa stood in front of him, blood cascading down from a gash in her chest.

"Lisa?" Ichigo blinked. "No, Lisa's fighting."

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said appearing beside Lisa. "You must find the hollow. It is not here. It is in Lisa. To get into her mind, you must give her a bit of your Spiritual Energy."

Ichigo nodded and opened his eyes in the real world just as Ukitake kicked Lisa away, knocking her out.

"NARUTO!" Ichigo shouted.

Naruto smashed through the ceiling a moment later, grabbing Lisa's zanpakuto and jumping back to Lisa and Ichigo.

"Hold him and anyone else that shows up off," Ichigo ordered. "They're being controlled. I'm going to help them."

Naruto nodded and Ichigo instantly gave some of his Spiritual Energy to Lisa, suddenly standing in in line at a strip club. The bouncer stared at him for a moment before unhooking the red rope in front of him and stepping aside.

"This is the inside of your head Lisa?" Ichigo muttered walking forward through the open door. "You need to give up the magazines. Still, it's better than my place. Who the hell..."

He was standing just inside the door and looking around. The place was packed. Strippers danced on stage, on poles, even on the tables; guests sat or stood around the room, most tipping the strippers and a couple copping a feel, the bouncers neglecting to stop them and the strippers neglecting to be mad.

"Seriously Lisa," Ichigo snorted. "Way too much. Now where the hell are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" a voice beside him asked.

He turned and saw a waitress, wearing the sluttiest maid costume he had ever seen, holding a clipboard.

"Um, yes," Ichigo nodded.

"You're expected in the VIP room," she stated taking his forearm and dragging him through the crowd.

"Th-The VIP room!?" Ichigo gaped knowing from Urahara, as much as he didn't want to, what the VIP room was. "N-No, wait!"

Before he could stop her, the waitress pushed the door open and literally threw him into the room before closing the door.

"Shit," Ichigo breathed, voice clipped.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," a familiar voice sighed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo turned and saw Lisa lounging a short distance away, feet crossed on a coffee table and chin resting on her left hand, right holding her zanpakuto.

"Ukitake knocked you out," Ichigo stated. "The hollow wasn't in my head and Zangetsu sensed it in yours. I came to help you fight it."

"I see," Lisa nodded. "I assume you have someone guarding our bodies."

"Naruto," Ichigo stated. "He's holding the others off for us."

"Will he be able to?" Lisa questioned.

"For now," Ichigo nodded.

Lisa nodded as well and stood, the two of them leaving the room to the rest of the building.

"You know, your inner world is quite...well, it's exactly what I'd have expected of you," Ichigo smirked.

"I like this place," Lisa shrugged. "I come here to relax when I sleep."

"I see," Ichigo nodded. "I'm surprised you're not...never mind."

"I go onstage once every couple days," Lisa smirked. "Besides, the other dancers are parts of my mind so I don't have to. Now can we go find the hollow?"

"Sure," Ichigo nodded.

The two of them made their way through the crowd, before going outside. Lisa's inner world seemed to be much larger than Ichigo's because there were other active shops along the street. There was a shop that seemed to sell exclusively the same kinds of magazines Lisa liked to read, a bar, and a weapon shop.

"You're predictable," Ichigo noted looking at the shops.

"Maybe," Lisa shrugged before both of their heads snapped upward. "There you are."

The hollow was floating in the air above them. It wasn't any hollow that they had been expecting. It wasn't normal, wasn't Menos Grande, and wasn't Adjuchas. It was Vasto Lorde. It had to be. It was the same size as Ichigo with a long plated tail, easily as long as he was tall, with a pointed tip, a very muscular build with six inch long claws, the middle one on each hand being eight inches, a mouth full of sharp teeth in a mask that looked like a skeletal demon. The creature had glowing red eyes and both palms had a bizarre seal on them, both glowing with Spiritual energy.

"It's...a Vasto Lorde," Ichigo breathed. "We need...we have to..."

"We have to kill it," Lisa stated. "Remember, Naruto is trying to protect us. We have to kill this thing both for ourselves, for the others, and for him."

Ichigo nodded, activating his Bankai as Lisa entered her shikai form and dawned her mask.

"Foolish Shinigami," the hollow laughed. "If you think you can win, attack me."

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted slashing at it.

He held out one hand and the blast flowed into its seal before it held out the other hand and the blast fired back out. Ichigo fired another, blocking the first and Lisa leapt at the hollow, driving her staff at it. It held its right hand out at her then moved the other to block the staff. The staff sank into the seal, instantly extending from the other tearing a gash in Lisa's side as she struggled to avoid it. She fell back to the ground and the hollow allowed the staff to pass the rest of the way through the seals before dropping it to the ground beside Lisa.

"That's an impressive trick," Ichigo growled standing.

"It that it?" the hollow sneered. "Then allow me to show you why you cannot beat me. Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep. Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite. Repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hado number 90, Kurohitsugi."

A black box formed around the two Shinigami, darkening and solidifying until it was roughly twice the size of the one Aizen had used on Captain Komamura. Just as it finished forming, Ichigo swung his Bankai, the blade smashing into the wall of the spell and stopping. It was stronger than the one Aizen had used on him.

"Fuck," Ichigo growled. "Lisa, stay down."

She did as instructed, staying as low as she could as spike began to grow from the sides and ceiling of the box. most shot toward Ichigo but one shot from the top and down at Lisa. Ichigo stepped past those aimed at him, using his sword to block the one aimed at Lisa. a moment later, the box and spikes faded and Ichigo turned to the hollow.

"It that all you've got?" Ichigo growled. "Because that was pathetic."

"Is that so?" the hollow sneered. "Then let's handle this the fun way, shall we?"

Ichigo charged, slashing at the hollow and it leaned backward under the blade before sending a kick at Ichigo. Ichigo spun past it, slashing again and the hollow blocked it with its claws. Ichigo shoved it away and darted forward, slashing again. This time, it caught the slash between two of its claws and spun, hurling Ichigo away. Lisa appeared behind it, slashing at it but her sword snapped on contact.

"Oh my, I overestimated you my girl," the hollow chuckled. "You're not worth killing. You're not even enough of a threat to draw my attention."

It turned back to Ichigo and he grinned.

"I don't think you should have turned your back on me," Ichigo grinned. "It's very unwise."

Ichigo darted forward and the hollow met his charge. Ichigo slashed and the hollow blocked it then slashed with its other hand. Ichigo leapt back but the hollow appeared in front of him, slash continuing and carving deep gashes in his chest.

_Flash step?_ Ichigo thought holding a hand over his chest. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Just as the hollow raised its hand to absorb the attack, Lisa appeared behind it, grabbing both arms and holding them by its sides.

"Lisa move!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's alright," Lisa smiled. "I'll be fine."

The Getsuga Tensho blasted the hollow, exploding and hurling Lisa away. Her mask was on her face and crumbled away as she crashed down in the distance. The hollow, now missing its left arm, roared in rage, the seal on its right hand fading.

"You'll regret that," the hollow growled holding out its hand. "Cero."

"Shit!" Ichigo shouted dodging sideways as the blast charged and fired in under a second. "He's fast!"

"And again!" the hollow shouted firing two.

The second grazed Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo groaned.

"Damn!" Ichigo growled holding his shoulder. "Can't dodge it."

The hollow charged three at once, the blasts aligned in a triangle and hovering before his palm.

"Charge your attack Shinigami," the hollow ordered, sensing Ichigo's intentions. "I will show you how futile it is to fight me."

Ichigo stood, holding out one hand and a red Cero began to form in it. Ichigo grit his teeth, pumping all the strength he had into the blast then released it. The hollow fired at the same time and Ichigo' smashed straight through one of the hollow's as the other two slipped past it, both blasting Ichigo full in the chest. Ichigo's Cero hit the hollow in the face and exploded. After a moment, the smoke cleared, leaving the hollow's feet which began to regenerate. It stopped when Lisa blasted them with a Cero of her own before turning to Ichigo, who was barely on his feet.

"How can you use a Cero without your hollow powers?" Lisa questioned.

"No idea," Ichigo admitted. "I never even really knew how to use it. It was just instinct the first time and desperation this time."

Lisa nodded and closed her eyes. Ichigo was suddenly in his own body again and Lisa was as well. Just as Ichigo sat up, Naruto landed beside him, a large gash in his side and Kenpachi collapsed on the other side of the room with a twisted crater in his stomach. Everyone was present and was shaking their heads, with the exception of Kenpachi, and looking as though they were only half awake. Ichigo looked down and saw that his wounds were still present, as were Lisa's. But the hollow was gone and everyone was safe. It was good enough, for the moment.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

Training

Naruto groaned and sat down. His wounds were healed but still hurt and now they were refusing to let him use Lisa's zanpakuto. Instead, they had handed him his own zanpakuto to use and he was unhappy about it. For starters, he was not very good without Lisa's zanpakuto telling him what to do. He hadn't mentioned that he could hear the zanpakuto talking. It had told him what the enemy would do about half a second before they did it. Now, he had to predict it and act accordingly, resulting in him barely being capable of fighting. He sighed as he sat against a tree, Lisa and Naruto walking away to talk about Naruto's drop in skill.

Naruto looked down at his Zanpakuto. It had a darkened blade and a black grip. The tsuba was an octagon with a dragon winding its way between the zanpakuto and the octagon border. The buttcap had a carving of a field of flowers, a couple trees, and a cloudless sky.

"So where's your voice?" Naruto muttered. "What? Don't want to help me stay alive? No words of advice for a struggling ninja?"

_"You want advice?"_ the sword's voice spoke inside his head. _"Fine. You have nothing to offer me. I will not help you if you cannot defend yourself. You must learn to wield me as a Shinigami would."_

"I have no Soul Energy, no Shinigami powers," Naruto pointed out.

_"Wielding me has nothing to do with that," _the zanpakuto sniffed. _"When you learn to wield me, then and only then, will I tell you my name."_

"I can't fight," Naruto stated. "I can't. How can I learn to use you if I have no skill?"

_"Just remember what the others told you,"_ the zanpakuto advised. _"If you remember that, you will be good enough."_

Naruto sighed and stood as Ichigo began to walk toward him. Ichigo drew his shikai and Naruto charged, slashing at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it and shoved Naruto away easily, sighing as he slashed again. Naruto blocked it and shoved the blade up then dropped, spinning and moving to trip Ichigo. Ichigo drove his shikai into the ground, Naruto's leg hitting the broad side and stopping. Naruto scrambled away and growled in frustration then sprinted forward again, waiting for Ichigo to react. Ichigo grabbed the cloth attached to the hilt of his shikai and ripped it out of the ground, spinning it for a moment before spinning with it. The blade flashed around and Naruto blocked it, their blades crashed into each other at the same time as an explosion shook the ground from the far side of the village.

"Amagai!" Ichigo roared. "We have to go!"

Everyone sprinted toward the explosion to fight Hitsugaya fighting Amagai, both in Bankai form and only Hitsugaya bearing any wounds. Even in Bankai, the only real benefit to Hitsugaya was his aerial speed. Ichigo rushed to to Hitsugaya's aid, slashing at Amagai. Amagai blocked it and extended his Bakkoto blade, slashing at Ichigo before Lisa appeared, stopping the blade and pinning his arm to the opposite side.

"Damn you all want me dead," Amagai growled charging a fireball that exploded against Ichigo's zanpakuto instantly, launching the three Shinigami away.

"My turn Ichigo," Naruto called dropping to the ground as Amagai anded before him.

"Good," Amagai grinned. "I've been looking forward to this."

Amagai landed in front of Naruto and retracted his Bakkoto and switched his Bankai to the other hand before sprinting at Naruto. As he ran, he spun the bankai a few times, launching several fire balls before slashing at Naruto. Naruto slashed the fireballs out of the air before blocking the bankai.

"You ignorant annoying piece of..." Amagai growled. "I should have killed you last time. This time, I've had enough of you. Die!"

He kicked Naruto back and drove the bankai into the ground. Naruto leapt back as columns of flame shot into the air. Finally, Naruto spun to leave and two columns shot up on either side of him, burning his arms badly and throwing him into the village wall. Just as he landed, Hinata dropped to the ground in front of him.

"Don't," Naruto croaked, struggling to sit up. "I'll...handle..."

"I'll do it," Ichigo growled as he and Lisa sprinted forward.

Before they could get there, both were blasted away by a column of flames. Hinata shook her head and took her usual fighting stance. Amagai rolled his eyes and extended the Bakkoto blade again.

"Fine," Amagai sighed. "I'll kill your girlfriend first."

"Hinata...don't...I can..." Naruto growled, trying to stand.

"It's alright Naruto," Hinata smiled. "This won't turn into my fight with Pein."

She sprinted forward, driving her palm at Amagai and he promptly removed it with his Bakkoto blade. Everyone froze, including Hinata, staring in shock at the point where her elbow stopped. After a moment, she spun, attacking with her other hand but he removed that arm at the shoulder. Then, he raised the Bakkoto blade over his head.

"Now DIE!"

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

Unleashed

"Now DIE!"

There was a flash of green, then a wall of red. Everyone stared in shock as blood splattered across the ground. Then, Amagai sailed away and crashed through the trees. He stood and looked back the way he had come. Naruto, now sporting six tails in his Version Two cloak, stood between Amagai and Hinata with a gash across his chest. It healed but the cloak faded and Naruto fell to one knee, stabbing his zanpakuto into the ground to help hold himself up.

"That didn't last long," Naruto growled. "Damn. I was hoping he'd at least wound Amagai first."

Amagai sprinted forward and Naruto rushed to meet him, blocking the first slash then stepping past Amagai, slashing at his stomach. Amagai's Bakkoto blade blocked it before he kicked Naruto away.

"Damn you!" Naruto growled.

Amagai sprinted forward, raising his Zanpakuto and grinning. Instantly Naruto's head filled with the voice of his zanpakuto again. He followed the sword's commands without hesitation, sidestepping the blade, then ducking under the Bakkoto while delivering an upward vertical slash at Amagai. The slash connected, splattering Amagai's blood across the ground around them then in a trail as Amagai leapt back.

"How did you do that!?" Amagai growled.

_"Now, here me and repeat as you drop me, blade first, into the ground and you shall gain the power you need to kill him," _the zanpakuto stated. _"As well as that, I will be taking control of parts of it, allowing myself some free range with which to fight alongside you. Now repeat, grow Haruko!"_

Naruto held his sword out, the blade pointing downward and let go.

"Grow, Haruko!" Naruto said and the zanpakuto passed into the ground, much as Byakuya's did when he released his bankai, except in this case, in stead of massive sword blades rising around them, a circle of light spread from the point of impact with the sword covering well over a hundred feet in any direction from Naruto, reaching under Amagai who leapt backward instantly. Then, the light faded and left a circle of grass around Naruto, the spots that had grass before looking like they hadn't been mowed in several months or longer.

"Grass?" Amagai blinked as Naruto looked at the grass slightly confused.

"Well that's...not quite what I expected," Naruto blinked.

_"Hold out your hand,"_ Haruko ordered.

Naruto did as instructed and a zanpakuto that was made out of grass grew out of it, stopping when the grip was in his hand. The sword had one extremely long blade of grass as the blade, a few rolled together for the grip which was as wide as two of his fingers and round, and a few blades of grass for the tsuba. He closed his hand around it, raising it and the few lades wrapped around the tip of the blade unwrapped themselves, allowing Naruto to flip his sword over and smirk.

"Light as a feather but as strong as any other zanpakuto," Naruto grinned. "I like it. So Amagai, want to fight me now that I have infinite swords?"

Amagai smirked and charged forward, raising his bankai to slash at Naruto. Before he could, grass shot up around his feet, holding him in place.

"What the..." Amagai growled before a sword blade sprouted from each foot, removing his ability to walk or run.

"Was that you?" Naruto blinked.

_"It was," _Haruko confirmed. _"As I told you, this form allows me to fight along side you, in a manner of speaking. As you move, I shall move. The circle of grass is now me. I can give you a sword whenever you need one, simply hold out you hand and one shall grow. Any that step into the circle and are against you, I will either eliminate or restrain for you as needed. You need only ask."_

"Alright then," Naruto grinned. "I'll handle him from here though."

"You think so?" Amagai questioned cutting the grass around his feet with his Bakkoto blade then leaping skyward.

"Yes," Naruto grinned jumping and easily reaching Amagai, slashing at him.

Amagai blocked it but was launched back into the ground. Naruto landed over him, grass wrapping around his arms and legs and Naruto grinned.

"Not very sportsman like conduct," Amagai growled. "You've got no honor."

"Honor?" Naruto growled letting his anger show. "You use a weapon that weaken's your enemies' weapons while leaving your own alone. You try to kill Hinata when she couldn't have even hit you if you had so desired, and yet you speak to me about honor? Enjoy Hell you bastard."

With that, he drove his sword down through Amagai's face. Then, he let go and the sword deconstructed itself, the blades of grass reaching back down to the ground below staring with the grip as the grass around Amagai's limbs retracted as well before the grass itself began to shine and shrunk back to a single spot before the zanpakuto rose back out of the ground. Naruto took it and turned to Amagai, eyeing the Bakkoto.

"We should destroy that thing," Naruto stated.

"Agreed," Ichigo nodded landing beside him, his left arm and his stomach both covered by severe burns. "I'll get it."

He stepped forward, raising his shikai then drove it downward, splitting the Bakkoto open. Green Spiritual Energy began to roll off of it and both retreated just before the Bakkoto exploded. Naruto sighed, turning to Ichigo who groaned, restraining his urge to check his wounds.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto growled.

"I had her taken to Lady Tsunade," Hitsugaya reported from off to one side.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "You three go see Tsunade too. I'll take guard duty for a while."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya nodded, both turning and making their way to the hospital where Tsunade would be just finishing treating Hinata's wounds and reattaching her arms.

* * *

read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Assault

Ichigo waved to Shunsui, telling him that he had spotted something. Shunsui nodded and left with Flash Step. A few minutes later, Naruto, Harribel, Hitsugaya, Lisa, and Hinamori were standing around Ichigo. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Excessive," Ichigo snorted. "It's just a hollow. Sub Menos."

"Oh," Lisa sighed. "We should have let Grimmjow leave. I want something to do."

"Relax," Harribel sighed. "There's still the one that sent us here."

"More than that," Ichigo stated. "There's still the fact that the guy that sent us here has Ryujin Jakka."

"That's true," Ichigo stated. "We should..."

He trailed off as he sensed two new people he knew. When he looked left, Orihime was standing in the middle of the wall, looking around in confusion.

"Orihime," Ichigo breathed. "When..."

"Just now," Orihime stated. "Thank God I came out near you. Where are we?"

"No idea," Ichigo stated. "What...oh fuck."

They looked at him to see him staring out at the trees. The moment they looked, hollows began to march out, most appearing to be sub menos but a couple dozen Gillians stood up in the distance and several Adjuchas walked out of the trees with the lesser hollows.

"Fuck," Ichigo growled. "Orihime, you need to go fine the others. Tell any familiar face you see that there are menos."

"I'll go," Hinata stated. "Orihime wouldn't know where to look."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded. "Let's get this over with."

He jumped off the wall with his Shikai, the other Soul Reapers and Naruto following suit, all charging into the ranks of hollows. Every hollow Ichigo met he killed easily. He was trying to make his way to the Adjuchas before they could make the Gillians use Ceros. Just as he reached the first one, a very tall gorilla looking thing, it extended tentacles from its mouth to throw him with then all of the Gillians fired a Cero at once. The Ceros didn't fly toward the village, however. They flew toward Orihime. She formed her shield but the force of the Ceros approaching shattered it almost instantly. Just before the blasts hit her, they combined into one blast and sped up. Ichigo saw Harribel moving to block it but she would never make it. As the blast neared Orihime, it suddenly hit something and stopped,struggling to continue before it changed direction, flying skyward. When it faded, Ichigo stared in shock at Ulquiorra, who was standing in front of Orihime, his usual facial expression present.

"Ichigo, kill the Gillians," Ulquiorra ordered. "Harribel and I will handle the Adjuchas and the others will take the lesser hollows.

Ichigo nodded, switching to Bankai and flying at the Gillians. Lisa followed, summoning her mask, and drawing her sword. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho, obliterating three Gillians' heads. A moment later, Lisa shot past, cutting three more into ribbons. Just as she finished the third, Kenpachi and Shunsui passed them, tearing into the Gillians.

"Hey, they're ours!" Ichigo shouted firing several more getsuga Tenshos and blasting nearly a dozen. Just as he did, the Gillians began to leave and Ulquiorra flew past.

"You're slow Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra chided. "You should be finished by now."

"You're kidding right?" Ichigo shouted flying after him. "How are you even here?"

"I am here because the one that brought you here intended for me to be his weapon," Ulquiorra stated. "I decided otherwise."

Ichigo sighed and turned his attention to the remaining Gillians, tearing into them with the others. Just as they finished, a single human sized hollow with six arms, a mask looking like a spider, and a scorpion tail appeared in the middle of their group. Ulquiorra and Harribel both tensed as Hitsugaya and Hinamori arrived. Lisa shifted to her Shikai, Hitsugaya to his Bankai, Hinamori to her Shikai, and Shunsui and Ukitake both switched to their Shikai as well.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Ichigo breathed.

"Vasto Lorde," Ulquiorra stated.

"Great, another one," Ichigo growled. "Harribel, Ulquiorra, feel free to use your full powers."

Harribel entered her released form and Ulquiorra entered his first one. The hollow flew forward, forming a pair of dual katanas in its hands from its Spirit Energy then slashed at the two Arrancars. Ulquiorra blocked it with his energy lance and Harribel with her sword but both were blasted into the ground. Hinamori launched a fireball at the hollow but it slashed it, extinguishing the fireball before flying at her. She started to back away but Hitsugaya intercepted the Hollow.

"You will not hurt Momo," Hitsugaya spat, slashing the thing across the chest, the usual Ice Dragon exploding out of the hollow's back.

The hollow backhanded Hitsugaya, launching him away then spun destroying the dragon with its blade. Hinamori backed away, staring at the hollow as its wounds regenerated in under a second. Shunsui and Ukitake appeared on either side of it, slashing at it. It blocked both of their attacks then spun, making them both fly past him before his blades tore into their backs. Lisa and Ichigo exchanged uneasy glances as Kenpachi removed his eyepatch and attacked the Vasto Lorde. It blocked his first blow and Kenpachi's sword snapped in half. Then, the Vasto Lorde let the swords disappear and snapped Kenpachi in half. It threw his pieces at Orihime, Naruto catching them and setting them in front of Orihime, by her orders. Senbonzakura suddenly flew up around the Vasto Lorde, then began to spun and writhe as the pieces tore into the hollow. After a moment, the pieces of blade shot off and the Vasto Lorde dusted off his shoulders as the few scratches in its body healed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you will attack me," the Vasto Lorde finally spoke. "If you win, I will let your bitch live. If not, she dies. Then you die."

Ichigo nodded, raising his Bankai as Lisa got ready to attack as well.

"No," Ichigo growled. "I'll handle this. You stay back."

Lisa began to protest but Ichigo gave her a stern look and she nodded. Ichigo turned back to the hollow and it formed one sword, a silhouette of Ichigo's made from red Spirit Energy. Ichigo shot forward, slashing at the hollow and it blocked the blade then spun, slashing at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked that attack then the next before kicking the hollow. It flew back a ways before Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho hit it, exploding and launching it away. It righted itself, healing and Ichigo flew forward again, charging a Getsuga Tensho. The hollow flew back, Spirit Energy rolling off of its blade suspiciously like Ichigo's. They both slashed, swords meeting and their attacks firing at point blank range. The explosion launched both away and when they righted themselves, Ichigo was badly wounded but the hollow had already healed.

"Damn he heals fast," Ichigo growled. "This isn't going to end well."

The hollow suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, two sets of arms wrapping around him as the other two moved to stab him through the chest with two swords.

"I'll survive," the hollow stated. "Will you?"

Ichigo charged a Getsuga Tensho and blasted the hollow, flying away as its arms spun away from it. When the smoke cleared, all that was left were its left leg, a strip of the left side of its torso, and half its mask. Its body began to regenerate, slowly this time, and Ichigo flew forward again. This time, however, his Getsuga Tensho bounced off its body, blasting him instead.

"Nice try boy," the hollow snorted. "The less body I have, the more Spiritual Pressure I can focus on it. Right now, you can't hurt me."

It finished regenerating and formed six blades. Just as it did, Ichigo, barely capable of standing on the air, raised his sword and the captains and Arrancar, minus Kenpachi, formed a circle around the hollow and Lisa appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Don't do it," Ichigo growled. "He's mine."

"He'll kill you," Lisa stated. "We'll handle him."

Ulquiorra shifted to his second Release form and everyone prepared a ranged attack, Lisa and Harribel preparing Ceros, Ulquiorra preparing a Cero Oscuras while letting Ukitake steal a second to fire, Shunsui stayed back, Hitsugaya preparing to fire an ice dragon, Hinamori preparing Soren Sokatsui, and Ichigo sighed and put all the strength he had left in a Getsuga Tensho.

"You broke the rules," the hollow stated. "Very well. Fire. We'll see what comes of this."

Everyone fired their attacks, all of them finding their marks and exploding. Ichigo instantly began to fall, nearly blacking out. Hinamori caught him, flying back up to the others as the smoke cleared and the Hollow was left unharmed, holding a Spirit Energy shield in each hand.

"Fuck," Ulquiorra growled. "This isn't going to be good."

The hollow appeared in front of Shunsui and Ukitake, a sword already sticking out of each of their backs. He let them fall, taking the swords with them, then formed more and blurred at Hinamori. She pushed Ichigo away and as he fell, he saw Hitsugaya appear in front of Hinamori, all six swords impaling him and missing her before Hitsugaya blasted the hollow with an ice dragon that shattered instantly and forced Hitsugaya to exit Bankai. Then, the hollow allowed him to fall as well. Hinamori screamed flying after him but the hollow caught up with her first, staking her to the ground with a sword. It spun, blocking Ulquiorra and Harribel's blades then hurled both away and shot skyward at Lisa. Before it reached her, a bolt of lightning hit her and Byakuya arrived in person, his Bankai swirling around him. The hollow turned toward him, holding out all six hands.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho," the hollow growled.

Six massive yellow bolts of lightning instantly shot out of its hands and blasted through Byakuya's Bankai, surprising him and the others who were watching, as it blasted him in the chest. Byakuya fell and a streaking red arrow looking thing that Ichigo recognized as Tsubaki, flew at the hollow, only to be bisected instantly. The hollow turned and blurred toward orihime. Just as it neared her, Ulquiorra appeared between them, driving his energy lance through the hollow, and even from the distance Ichigo could see the look of hatred and rage on Ulquiorra's face. The lance exploded, Ulquiorra carrying Orihime to safety, and the hollow was blown apart. then, his pieces reconnected and he flew back over. Ichigo managed to stand and hold his Zanpakuto out but just as he did, the hollow flew at him. Harribel attacked it from its right side and Naruto from its left. The hollow blocked both attacks and stabbed them then blurred at Ichigo. He raised his sword to attack but before he could, Lisa appeared in front of him, six sword driving themselves through her. He stared in shock as the hollow backed away, creating new swords. Ichigo gripped his own tightly, anger rising as he surveyed the area around himself, taking in all of his injured friends. Ulquiorra landed beside him, setting Orihime down.

"Don't bother healing them," the hollow grinned as Orihime knelt beside Lisa. "The moment you try to aid them, even by removing the swords, the blades will explode."

"You bastard," Ichigo growled.

"I know," the hollow sneered. "I'm a heartless bastard aren't I? Come Shinigami. Take your revenge."

Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra.

"Power, now," Ichigo growled.

Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment before forming an Energy Lance and touching it to his Bankai. It instantly encased the blade and Ichigo turned back to the hollow.

"One final blow then?" the hollow snickered. "Bring it on."

Ichigo charged forward, the hollow blurring toward him. Ichigo raised his Bankai, flipping it to reverse grip as six blades drove themselves through his abdomen. The hollow looked up just as Ichigo drove his sword downward, the energy around the blade beginning to glow.

"Now die," Ichigo growled. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The energy around the blade and Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho exploded together, blowing the hollow into dust along with everything of Ichigo's below his heart. Orihime screamed, running forward to heal Ichigo as the swords in everyone around them faded, leaving them severely wounded but alive.

* * *

Read and review. I'm thinking of having one more Vasto Lorde attack but that won't be for a while, sometime during the Fourth Shinobi War. anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
